


Hound Dog

by ChillCon



Category: Charlie Puth (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillCon/pseuds/ChillCon
Summary: 而那个吻一直是甜的。
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Charlie Puth
Kudos: 2





	Hound Dog

Chapter 1  
12年级第一个学期的beginning task是一份个人履历。  
职业规划课程提上了必修，所以每个人都得写。虽然Charlie并没觉得这个作业有任何意义。毕竟找工作这种事情也不会因为简历写得太好破格录取。重要的应该是表格里实实在在的社会实践记录和成绩。

何况他们还没正式进入大学呢，那点AP课程不够解一道微积分应用题的。  
可惜老师从来听不进这种合情理的劝告。

所以他恐怕也得写一份。

Charlie Puth，17岁，一年半之前戴的牙套还没能和他痛快说个再见。  
星期一早上，他没能按时起床，于是早饭和他也就没什么关系了。书包在地上扔着，袜子胡乱塞在抽屉里，领带搭在椅子上。  
他有什么特长吗？成绩不错，其他的很少有人注意到。如果吸引仇恨算得上一项，那这个也有必要写上。

七点十五分，他从家门冲出去拽出车库里的自行车。  
好几次Mikaela和他说过12级的学生不应该再背双肩包了，显得发育不良。Charlie不得不感叹一下，被自己的亲妹妹这么评头论足还挺伤人的。上车之前，他把书包肩带用力抽紧，活动一下手脚，确保自己在最佳运动状态。  
让Mikaela和Stephen尽管嘲笑他吧，没人知道书包的选择在生存上具有多大的重要性。尤其是当你三年前才因为搬家转来一个新学校，又发现从小最讨厌自己的男孩恰好和你同班。  
这些因素指向一个固定的结果——他们会他妈的把你吊起来打。  
当然了，打也是在他们抓得到Charlie的情况下。大部分时间他能跑得飞快。

万一，他到达物理教室门口之前想到，万一今年他们选了不一样的课程，或者Jacob忽然跳级了，他大概能好过一千倍。做梦都会笑醒。  
但是打开储物柜的一瞬间，他就知道，这种事儿绝对不会发生在自己身上。

“fuck yourself，”他小声念出来，耸耸肩把纸条撕碎了扔进走廊的废纸篓，有时候他甚至希望这些人稍微有点创意，储物柜里塞纸条这种小把戏在预科都已经过时了。

大人们通常觉得，霸凌是一件能用逻辑解释的事情，但实际上完全不是这样，他们只是在离开学校的一瞬间忘了学校怎么运作。  
一个人找个理由给另一个人一拳是件特别容易的事儿。  
从小Jacob就看Charlie不顺眼，至于原因，没有什么特定的原因。  
道理是给讲道理的人听的。  
而像Jacob这种父母都在LA工作的金发charming guy，没人需要他讲道理。尤其在他的小团体中间，他就算打个嗝估计都要有人鼓掌。而Charlie只能自认倒霉。或者他非得“合群”不可。但是合群这件事情也不是他说通关就行的。在食堂吃午餐，体育课不缺勤，偶尔在图书馆坐坐，他都能硬着头皮和别人一起来，但和足球队一起在更衣间换衣服，他真的绝对不行。

不行。

他当然有自己的理由。

“Charlie，”Jacob拿着蓝色的T恤衫将男孩向柜子逼近，“为什么不行？你是有什么不能看吗？还是你哪儿和我们不一样？”Charlie缩着胸口僵硬地挤出一个笑，直到后背重重撞在柜门上，柜子里面是空的，“咚”的一声。更衣室里其他的男孩哄笑起来，甚至还有人吹口哨。  
“别闹了，Jacob，”他尽量不去管自己在笑声里开始晕眩的头脑，“我只是不习惯，没有别的。”

“那你倒是把老二掏出来给我们看看。”

没等Charlie反应过来这回又是他妈的怎么回事儿，一记横拳已经砸在脸上，他感觉鼻梁一阵要命的酸涩，有热流混着胀痛从里面向外流动，如果不是他早被打过不知道机会，他真会以为是自己脑袋爆炸了脑浆从里头流出来。

”你们干什么？”  
另一个男孩的声音从门口传过来。  
“他什么也没做你们为什么打他？”

眼眶有点肿，Charlie看不清是谁，但听起来不是他认识的任何一个人。他努力启动自己的各种感官，想让自己从地上站起来，或者想起这个突然冒出来替自己说话的超人是谁。  
他没能站起来。  
不过今天物理课上Danny先生好像是介绍了一个多伦多转来的新同学。很漂亮的男孩，棕色头发棕色眼睛，笑起来很像优等生。多余的他当时没敢再看，因为他忙着擦书本——不知道哪个混球把他书包扔进了学校喷泉。

“你是新来的？”Jacob用玩味的口气回应男孩，然后松开了瘫坐在地上的、Charlie的衣领，“我们在热身。你最好别管闲事，我们有我们自己的规矩。”  
男孩没躲，甚至动也没动，盯着他看了一会儿。  
“你觉得，”他忽然说，“校长知不知道你们的规矩。”

“操。”  
Jacob猛地把T恤扔到Charlie身上，带着那群男孩冲出了更衣室。  
等等，Charlie眨了眨眼，用手背去抹脸上的血，为什么这个家伙说话这么管用？  
直到男孩走近了，他才开始能看见东西。但他最先看到的不是一张完整的脸，而是八块精致得过分的腹肌。运动短裤包裹着流线型的小腿，浑身散发着健康的、洗发露和沐浴液混合在一起的味道。还有一点剃须啫喱的甜味。  
“嗨，你还好吗？”

Shawn不知道新泽西这个鬼地方是什么情况。  
他犹豫着用手指去揩对面男孩的鼻血，希望能让他好受一点，但是对方居然迅速一骨碌爬起来冲出了屋子。  
我长得像楚巴卡吗？  
他还记得男孩抬头看着自己的时候，眼神里带着一种困惑和茫然的神情，好像他们所有人都拿好了这场斗殴的剧本，但是自己忽然闯了进来把原定剧情搅合得乱七八糟。  
男孩的T恤被他扔在那。  
Shawn弯下腰捡起来，翻到背面。衣服洗得很干净，上面印着几个白色的字母。  
Charlie Puth.

好吧，抱着衣服，他耸耸肩。

体育馆的围墙外，Charlie靠在墙面上拼命喘着气，他的眼眶完全湿了，生理性的眼泪因为奔跑过速沾在睫毛上，心脏在肋骨下面发疯一样跳着，血被手擦下去又流下来，于是他弓起身子，确保自己的备用运动服不会被血渍弄脏。  
另一个人的手扶着自己下巴去为自己担心的样子好看得要命。他没去过几次加拿大。他不知道是不是所有多伦多男孩都像这一个一样，眼角带着笑，问别人感觉怎么样。

他只知道这个男孩是个新来的。  
这两个月之内不会有人和他坐在一起吃饭，科学项目和小组活动他都得一个人完成。因为他是转校生。所有转校生都要经过这一关。  
而这个时候他不能和自己混在一起。  
Charlie觉得氧气在他这儿总是不够用。  
那个男孩叫Shawn，他分明听见了，在物理课上。他分明看了不止一眼。  
他希望自己也能成为这样的人，站在讲台前，从容地说出自己的名字和原来所在的学校，然后回到座位上，不用担心这会儿作业是不是已经被旁边的人扔进垃圾桶。  
而他成为不了。  
至少他不希望因为自己，让Shawn变成和自己一样的人。

现在眼泪可能不是生理性的了。

蹲在体育场外的角落里，旁边是回收站的垃圾箱，前面是早已经停止使用的侧门，他缩了缩膝盖，手掌对着搓了两下，捂在脸上。  
左脸和眼眶下正在形成淤青。疼痛滋长起来。而他被紧锁在里面。

Shawn在他身后注视着他，屏住呼吸向前迈了一步，将手轻轻搭在他肩膀上——尽管他知道这样会很大程度上伤害这个叫Charlie的人。脸面对于十七岁的男孩而言是很重要的东西。  
但Charlie没有抬头，只是任由身边的人像摸一只长毛拉布拉多一样慢慢理顺着自己的头发。  
虽然不是仙度瑞拉丢水晶鞋的筹码，Shawn还是把那件T恤披在了Charlie肩头，“他们不会追来了，我保证。”

Chapter 2  
“所以你就由着他们？”  
这是Charlie第一次光临校医室。倒不是说他有多耐打，主要是他知道校医室里除了体温计就是碘酒，去了也没多大用处，不如省下时间买瓶汽水放在脸上冰一下。加上五分钟的祈祷，随便什么神都可以。  
但他还是来了，因为这个多伦多英雄认为这里可以治病。好在有专人给他涂碘酒的感觉还不错。  
Shawn拿着棉签，力道轻得像知更鸟的尾巴扫过树梢，而那个绿眼睛的新泽西男孩就抬眼看着他动作，无意识地抿起嘴，又慢慢放松下来。

“我不希望所有人为这种事情大惊小怪的，”Charlie说，“他们也不是第一天这么干，我应付得了。”  
“你家里面没人知道吗？”  
“我爸不在新泽西，他在外地工作，我妈忙得和陀螺似的。”  
Shawn有点恍惚地用食指指尖碰了一下Charlie的眉毛，“所以没人知道？”

“我觉得没必要让他们知道。”

Shawn根本不想通过什么新生关卡，他选择在餐厅里端着餐盘直接坐在Charlie的双人桌边。  
几个十一级的女孩坐得离他们很近，小声笑着窃窃私语，时而抬起头向他们的方向瞄一眼。  
“Shawn，”Charlie幽怨地盯着她们看了一会儿，用力咬了一口手里的芝士三明治，“我觉得你要出名了。”

“什么？”坐在他对面的男孩嚼着盒装的牛油果鸡胸沙拉，全然不知道他在说什么的样子，“什么出名？”  
“那边，你看，那些女孩，看你看得眼睛要飞出来了。”  
Shawn抬起头，对着那一桌的低年级同学微笑着招了招手，然后低下头继续吃午餐，完全没有注意那一桌的女孩都已经面红耳赤地转头看向其他方向。

“你以前没有女朋友吗？”  
Charlie满脸震惊地注视着这个沙拉怪。  
“有，但是两年前就分手了。你呢？”  
“来这个学校之前有，两个。”  
“第二个是转校的时候分手了吗？”  
“呃，不是，两个同时……后来被其中一个发现了，操，我当时根本不知道自己在干什么。”

说着，Charlie转了转手里的吸管，忽然咳嗽一声趴在了桌面上。  
“怎么了？”  
“没关系，我有时候吃完午饭就有点晕，一会儿就好了，你接着吃，不用管我。”  
但是看着他没精打采趴在那白着一张脸，Shawn立刻一点胃口都没有了，迅速收拾起东西把椅子挪到男孩身边，摸了摸他的额头，又把手搭在他脖子上。  
一瞬间，Shawn清晰地感觉到对方在他手心下面打了个战，头埋得更深了。然后那种颤抖迅速蔓延开，传达到他的皮肤。  
“Charlie？”  
他有点慌了，用手臂去架面前人的身子，好像要妄图把这个人背起来。

“你别碰我。”

Charlie站直身子的时候鼻尖发红，额头上渗出了冷汗，语气却出奇淡漠。这不是青春期要命的荷尔蒙，而是实实在在的拒绝。Shawn甚至担心这里面混杂了嫌恶的成分。好像自己刚对他做了什么似的。

男孩看着Shawn熄灭下去的眼神和满脸错愕，继续波澜不惊说着，“今天谢谢你，但是他们不靠近我是有原因的，”他说，“等Jacob带着麻烦找上你，你就会和他们一样了，你会希望离我越远越好。”

“所以不如现在就他妈把我一个人放在这儿，否则以后你又要后悔。”

Shawn抱着午餐盒走出餐厅的时候，Charlie正好有几秒钟的时间抬头盯着壁灯强迫自己把眼泪全收回去。  
毕竟旁边那一桌还有女孩看着呢。尽管她们现在都装作没在看的样子缓解尴尬。  
那只手带给他的触感让他全身发烫。但这回他不会再冲着手里的三明治骂一句这是怎么回事儿，因为他都知道。从自己的头发到脚趾，他全都知道。无论他多渴望拥抱或者亲吻，还是什么其他的鬼东西，他都不能让自己失控。

他想起Johnson医生和他说的：想一想农场上的牧草和兔子，然后深呼吸，用力吸气，再吐出来。

一，二，三。

他不希望多一个人知道自己的秘密，除了爸妈和Johnson，这个世界上不能有下一个人知道。

但是他喜欢那只手，体温比自己略高，用温暖的掌心刮擦过他的神经。他喜欢那双眼睛看着自己的眼睛，里面带着若有若无的、不携带任何嘲讽的笑意。

这算一见钟情吗？

Johnson告诉过他，实在不舒服的时候看点不该看的电影疏解一下心情无伤大雅。他们干巴巴地会心一笑。于是除了对电脑以外，他没出现过任何情感投射或者冲动强烈的情况，情绪波动也少得不能再少。

医生说过，对于一个双性患者来讲，Charlie的情况属于“不幸中的万幸”。

“性瘾出现的可能性不大，你看，这是你的生殖系统……”八岁的时候，Johnson医生就把他带到办公室，和他谈论各种同班同学根本不知道的性、荷尔蒙、发育不良……而他根本不想听。他只知道自己和别人不一样。  
或者按论坛上某些人的话说，是个怪物。

“Charles，”爸爸坐在沙发的另一侧问他，“你觉得你想做男孩还是女孩？”

全世界有几个孩子需要回答这样的问题？  
他记得自己在地板上拿着塑胶的飞船，漫不经心地用喉咙和鼻腔模仿着飞机大炮的声音，然后停下来，安静地说：“我是男孩。”

妈妈告诉他要记得保护好自己，哪怕他说了很多遍自己曾经得过长跑冠军，而且会打板球，他还是得每半年做一次全身体检，然后再学一遍对于“他这样的人”而言，怎么洗澡和清理才算卫生。  
他不喜欢别人说自己恶心。  
在爸妈面前他尽可以像个医学生一样汇报情况，但是其他人会觉得这很恶心。  
非常奇怪，而且恶心。

Jacob一定会这么想。  
那Shawn呢？  
Shawn可能也会这么想。

一个学校里总要有这么几个人——  
信仰希特勒的混蛋，得了怪病总不能上学的可怜虫，每天早上都被揍一顿的倒霉鬼，还有一个光彩照人的级长。  
Charlie一个人好像就占了两个名额。

晚上，Charlie去找转校生道歉的时候，明显没有下午在化学实验课上那么cool beans。  
他乱七八糟说了一堆，眼睛扫着窗外，没头没尾地抓不着重点，最后落在一句sorry上，神经质地揪着衣角。“我有挺多毛病，为了防止你应付不来，你可以不接受我的道歉，”他挠挠头，“或者你就算接受，也可以再随时和我翻脸绝交，和Jacob站在一边，他们肯定愿意带你一个……”

“我不会和他们站在一起的。”这是整个下午Shawn说的第一句话。

Charlie挑了一下眉毛表示默认，然后抓起男孩的左手，放在自己脖子上，“我身体比较特殊，所以一般别人不怎么碰我，我就没习惯，”他的皮肤比别的男孩略微白一个色调，但又不显得突兀，单是显得干净，“中午我不应该那么和你说话，所以你想碰完全没问题。”  
Shawn拼命克制住自己想要躺在地上笑五分钟的冲动，温柔地用指背蹭了蹭他。

“我也不希望你把自己说的那么不值一提，”Shawn打开了储物柜，把教科书全塞进去，又回过头，“你是个很好的人。我很喜欢你。至于那些人怎么评价你，那是他们审美失败。”  
“很受用，”Charlie笑了一声，“所以交个朋友？”

Shawn捂着心口靠向柜子，作出一个受伤的表情。  
“我本来以为我们已经是了。”

Chapter 3  
Charlie不喜欢球赛。  
虽然某种程度上来讲，长跑有利于他的生存，但是一群人追一个球的运动对他来说就是浪费生命的一种形式。太蠢了。真的。  
何况本质上他根本不喜欢体育运动，除非躺着吃披萨也算一种运动。

不过当Shawn加入这场比赛，索然无味的蠢人追球就变得没那么枯燥了。甚至有了看点。  
为什么世界上会有这种健美、充满活力同时还温柔得要命的男孩？他跑得不是最快的，但是小腿肌肉绷紧嘴唇抿起来的样子把Charlie呼吸的节奏都攥紧了，紧身的健身裤穿在身上像是为了给人看。

有朋友的感觉是什么样？  
大概就是球赛里有人把球传给你。

足球来到Charlie脚下的时候，他甚至没反应过来怎么回事儿。毕竟平时在比赛里他的角色通常都是陪跑，现在忽然带着球，他连脚都快不会用了。  
“快点，快点，Charlie！”Shawn在身后喊着，“我要踩到你球鞋了！”  
“你就不能安静一会儿！”  
男孩在前面无奈地跑着，平时做的长跑训练好歹是没被披萨全毁了，他认命地加快了速度，感受肌肉舒展开的酸涩，逐渐进入状态，突破重围射门。

“WOW！！”  
足球撞进球网的时候，Charlie已经被远处冲过来的Shawn抱在怀里。  
这个家伙对“友好且必要的肢体接触”执着的不得了，不管做什么都要击掌碰拳或者来个buddy hug，使劲胡噜Charlie的头发。  
看他的姿势和状态，Charlie可以断定，他家里肯定养了狗。

Jacob从他们身边迅速走过去，很恶劣地向地上啐了一口，还有几个男孩把珍藏多年的中指竖了起来。而Shawn不知不觉换了个面对着他们的角度，手臂把Charlie的肩膀搂得更紧。  
“你轻点。”Charlie没心没肺地抱怨着，又不吭声地同他凑的更近。  
“勒疼你了？”直到那一行人走远了，Shawn才笑着松了手，在他肩上虚拍了一下，迅速蹿出去，“快来追我！不然不用换衣服了！”

摸了摸短裤口袋，Charlie才发现自己刚才不注意的时候让对方把更衣柜的钥匙顺走了，于是猛地跳起来，“SHAWN MENDES YOU BEAST！”

“你能抓到我我就还给你！”

足球场非常宽敞，草地因为前一天的阵雨还泛着水汽，踩上去比任何一天都更舒服。夏天刚刚开始，天气并不热，他刚跑得有点喘，Shawn折回来把钥匙塞在他手里。  
“感觉怎么样？”

“我想把你扔进游泳池里。”

不能和别人一起换衣服的原则在Shawn这里破了例。  
倒不是说Charlie放弃了底线，而是对方实在目不斜视，可能是因为他提起过自己不愿意被人盯着的关系，Shawn几乎每一次都在他脱下T恤的时候背过身去，然后两个人用浴巾把自己完全围起来，走到里面的隔间淋浴。

目不斜视，百分之百。  
像个颈部扭伤的希腊雕像。

在Shawn转来之前，在体育馆洗澡，对Charlie来说就是上刑。他得带着内裤进淋浴间，还不算这期间货真价实的提心吊胆，才不会被迅速看光或者被人发现什么。  
好在现在这里没有别人。  
他知道之前Jacob和他说的“我要把你肠子揍出来”八成不是开玩笑，所以为了五脏六腑的绝对完整，他不轻易冒险。  
但是现在，仗着Shawn的八块腹肌，他觉得偶尔Jacob也应该担心担心自己的肠子。

“Charlie，你带香皂了吗？”  
水流声有点聒噪地响着，把男孩的声音衬托得模糊起来。Charlie头上还全是洗发露搓出来的泡沫，闭着眼睛抹了抹脸上的水，凭着记忆去抓香皂。

“我怎么给你？”  
“你说呢？”  
Shawn站在水里无奈地叹了口气，随后就看见头顶一个白色圆溜溜的东西从隔壁的隔间高速飞了过来。  
警报。  
来不及了。  
就算最棒的魁地奇接球手也接不住这样的白色飞贼。他感觉到这个东西结结实实砸在了他鼻梁上，泡沫趁他没反应过来顺势流进了眼睛里。  
这期间他很可能发出了呼救的声音。

于是两个人的水龙头同时关闭，只剩下下水系统不情不愿工作的声音。

“Shawn，我砸到你了吗？”

安静。半天，Charlie听见一声抽气。  
“老天啊，Charlie，你千万别去打橄榄球，21世纪杀人可是要判刑的。”  
“拜托，”Charlie笑着打开水，摆脱短暂的寒冷，“只是个香皂，砸一下你不会中弹身亡的，别糊弄我。”  
“泡沫进到我眼睛里了，好像还有香皂上的碎屑什么的，我弄不出来。”

水又停了。

“要我过来看看吗？”  
“那要看你有没有良心了。”

Charlie发誓他从来没想过自己向Shawn坦白自己身体状况的情形会看起来这么草率突然，甚至还有点讽刺。

“Shawn，”他在隔间里用毛巾擦了擦手，从磨砂玻璃上他能看见对方已经自暴自弃地蹲下来，“我如果过去的话意味着我们要光着身子共处一室。”  
“你在想什么？”  
“呃，”这个开头太糟糕了，Charlie咽了咽口水，连忙解释，“不是，我是说，我看起来可能和你不太一样，你可能听说过有一种，就是，先天性的畸形。”  
“什么？”  
“听着，畸形不只发生在很容易看见的部位，有的时候也发生在其他系统上，比如说，”男孩硬生生捂住脸仰头骂了一句上帝，继续说，“生殖系统。”

“所以呢？”  
现在传来的声音里已经开始出现了幽怨的情绪。

“所以我是双性人。不是ladyboy，总之……”  
“嘿，Charlie，”Shawn实在顾不得那么多礼节，用力搓揉着眼眶，“我有一个堂哥是医学生，他给我讲过不少这方面知识，我都明白，现在不是科普的时候，但你如果再不过来我可能就要失明了，根本没机会看’你和别人不太一样’到底是怎么个不一样。”

根据能量守恒定律，以眼还眼，以牙还牙。作为罪魁祸首，Charlie一丝不挂地给同样一丝不挂的Shawn冲了四分钟的眼睛。Shawn吃痛地一直想要用手去揉，Charlie则按着他的手用花洒拼命帮他把泡沫洗出来。  
走出淋浴间，Shawn冷静地抓住Charlie的胳膊。  
“就是提醒你一下，你看起来和我基本没差。”

Charlie不知道这种时候是应该谢谢他还是在他脸上来一拳。  
“我现在觉得你失明说不定是一件好事。”

擦头发的时候，Shawn走过来，自然地把另一条超大号的浴巾蒙在Charlie头上，用力搓了搓对方的脑袋，把水珠吸干之后又帮他擦了擦脸，认真的表情让Charlie把一句“我自己有手”生生咽了回去。  
“我没有别的意思，我是真的说我们看起来完全一样。”  
“这么看是看不出来，”Charlie闷声说，“得把，得把有的东西抬起来，那里面是另一套系统。”

“Get it，”Shawn点点头，有开始帮他擦脖子和上身，示意他把手臂抬起来，“我不觉得这是什么坏事，而且你跑得可真快，像只羚羊。”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”

没一会儿，Shawn就把短裤和衣服穿上了，又套上了牛仔裤和夹克衫，回头看着Charlie。这个人正磨磨蹭蹭不知道在想什么。  
他其实一点也不紧张Shawn看他，因为那不是让人紧张的眼神。既不像小时候别的男孩厌恶的一瞟，也不像妈妈用那种担心到drama的眼神检查他。就只是一个人看着另外一个人，就这样而已。

“那你会有生理期吗？”Shawn忽然开口，“毕竟那也是一套系统。”  
“偶尔会有，”Charlie耸肩，“那一套比我现在用着这一套发育慢一点，所以不怎么规律。一般如果遇到这种情况我就会请假了。”  
“为什么？”  
“就是不舒服，”说着，他伸了个懒腰又迅速套上衣服，“而且我怕被人发现。”

“Jacob他们知道吗？”  
“你疯了吧，”Charlie系上了鞋带，朝Shawn翻了个滑稽的白眼，“怎么可能，要是让他知道我可能就得转校了。”

“Charlie，”离开体育馆之前，Shawn又叫住他。  
“怎么了？”  
“我觉得你很好。”

“所以呢？”Charlie有些茫然地任由男孩拉住他的手，认真地看着他的眼睛，触感和视觉缠斗在一起，他觉得自己脸开始发热。  
Shawn再一次用潮湿的浴巾把两个人的脑袋罩在影影绰绰的昏暗里，贴着他的耳朵说：

“So we stay together no matter what you are and what you become.”

Chapter 4  
“行了，我明白了，你可真麻烦。”  
Mikaela嚼着口香糖叹了口气，从椅子上滑下来。  
“所以我整理一下你糟糕的故事：你喜欢上了一个人，你把秘密告诉她了，现在你又后悔了，但是话都说出去了不知道怎么办？”  
Charlie在电脑前漫无目的的敲着esc键，清清喉咙平静地回答，“有点出入。”

“什么？”

“他。”

“什么！”

当然了，任何一个十四岁的妹妹都有比旁人更好的接受能力，不到五分钟，Mikaela就再次冷静下来，坐在哥哥对面，用哭笑不得的表情看着他。  
“你知道吗，Charlie，你就是个麻烦制造机。”  
“哦，抱歉，”他的眼睛盯着空无一物的屏幕，“我也没想到事情怎么变成这样。”  
“你是在向我出柜吗？”  
“我很希望不是。”  
“老天啊。”

经过一个小时的比比划划，两个人终于完成了一点正常人可以理解的交流。  
女孩在这个过程中还在他头上锤了两下。不过鉴于这个人是唯一能帮自己排忧解难的存在，Charlie坚持忍辱负重。他做足了心理准备，是因为他知道Mikaela绝对会接受这个事实，并且用真正的脑子想出个办法，而不是像妈妈一样先把屋顶炸开。  
“你确定他也喜欢你吗？”Mikaela问他。  
“我猜是吧，”他点点头，“多少有点。”  
“爸妈早晚要知道……但是说到你泄露秘密的事儿，我建议你别想了，说都说了，现在开始想想你怎么出柜——妈妈才能不把我们仨剥皮抽筋。”  
“和你们俩有什么关系？”  
“等着瞧吧，你的事都和我们有关系。”  
Mikaela不耐烦地又从他桌子上抓了两块口香糖，离开房间之前丢下一句：“我不会告诉Stephen的，有什么事就来找我，麻烦鬼。”

周末短得像是根本没发生过，星期一早上，无论多困多不情愿，还是要在六点三十分爬起来套上校服，打好领带（他向来只是搭在脖子上，为了防止Jacob直接用领带把他勒死），骑着自行车去学校。  
好在想想Shawn和自己选了一模一样的课程，学校能变得没那么烂。从百分之九十九下降到百分之三十。成效显著。

美国历史课上，Shawn看上去像是要把自己全部头发都揪下来。他的艺术科目和物理数学化学都很好，甚至没接触过的西语也很快理出头绪，但是历史，他真的想在课堂上吞枪。  
作为一个非美国籍的加拿大公民，他要迅速把从殖民地到外太空的历史知识全说出来，简直是做梦。  
课间休的时候，Charlie向他扔了一张写着各类大纲的纸，告诉他回家去看一遍，应付考试没那么难。  
“你为什么不选世界史？那个对你来说肯定更容易，没这么繁琐。”  
“因为我想和你一个教室。”Shawn说着愁眉苦脸打开柜子取出水瓶，迅速拧开喝了一大口，又敏捷地把什么揣进兜里。  
“嘿，那是什么？”  
“没什么，废纸。”  
“你当我智力障碍吗？”  
“真的没什么。”  
直到Charlie严肃地向他伸出手，Shawn才无奈地张开手心，任由对方把那张皱巴巴的纸条拿走，展开铺平，仔细阅读上面潦草的字迹：

DONT CAUSE TROUBLE YOU FREAK.

“嗨，小玩笑，我们把它扔了吧。”棕色眼睛的男孩挑了挑嘴角，把纸条拿回来撕碎了，像Charlie常做的那样，把纸屑撒进垃圾箱，回过身抬起手，向他要一个击掌。  
Charlie看着别的地方。  
像Shawn这样的人在其他学校、任何一个学校，都不会是被霸凌的对象，即使这种事情发生在他身上，他也不会轻描淡写说一句，扔了吧。

除非他是想要保护别人。  
一个在别人看来无足轻重的人。

在思绪混乱的时候，Charlie Puth对思考极其热衷。他仔细地观察着Shawn敞开的灰色柜门，以及里面的每一样东西：水瓶，几件套头运动衫，笔盒，午餐袋，还有一个橘子。  
Shawn总是带着橘子香蕉，剥好了递给他，或者直接塞进他嘴里。  
Shawn吃香蕉的时候安安静静，而Charlie心跳过速。他甚至偶尔冒出一些疯狂的念头，他想尝尝这个焦糖色眼睛的家伙是不是甜的。  
但是现在他的脑细胞高度活跃。  
“Shawn，你的教科书在哪？”

教室的垃圾箱被男孩整齐干净的书本塞得不剩一丝空隙。  
Charlie一双手抖着，把书从里面一本一本捡出来。他记得自己第一次被扔进垃圾桶的是书包。Mikaela问他的时候，他说他把包掉进了花坛，所以才需要借用她的黑色斜挎书包。他是生气，他当然生气，没人会他妈不生气，可那是一种带着苦笑的愤怒，五分钟就消失了。  
而这回他被铺天盖地的震怒冲昏了头。

以至于他不计后果地回过神冲着Jacob精致到做作的脸就是一拳。

Jacob猝不及防，不过还是迅速闪身下蹲躲避过去，Charlie的拳头来不及收回来，结结实实砸在墙上，一声闷响。

“让你失望了，”Jacob晃了晃头，做了一个晕倒的动作，“你吓到我了，伙计，平时你是怎么做的，如果他不在你面前的话？”他瞟了一眼Shawn，接着说：“你会说谢谢，你会说谢谢我把你的东西放在他们该去的地方，你还会求我把你也放进去，因为你他妈也是个彻头彻尾的垃圾。”

下一秒，他已经被人揪着衣领按在墙面。  
“听好了，”Shawn用加拿大独有的友好微笑凑近了Jacob的鼻尖，“你再动他一下，或者说他一句，我就能一拳打得你转三圈。”

“操，”被从墙上放下来的人迅速理了理衣领，向后退了好几步，“你又是什么东西？”  
话说得硬气，但是脚下溜得飞快，一转眼就没影了。

“Charlie，”Shawn转过头捉住他的手腕，“嗨。”  
Charlie这才从这场战斗里回过神来，继而疼得一缩手指，而Shawn摇摇头将手背垫在他手心下面，“别用力，你看。”  
男孩的手指是细直干净的，而骨节处已经蹭破流血，还有几个地方血管在皮肤下撞破，一片肿起的青红色瘀痕。他想装作不疼的，可惜几次尝试都没成功。刚才还揪着人往墙上撞的多伦多超人这会儿身上的戾气全不见了，皱着眉头不敢对那双手多动一下。

“我们去洗一下好不好？都怪我，我不知道会惹这么多麻烦。”

“胡说八道，”Charlie前后看着自己的手，虽然疼，但是有一种特别的美感，像战斗英雄的手。这时候由着他做梦，刚才锤在墙上的恼丧也找不着了，“不怪你，要怪就怪我们总在一起，他拿你当我一样开涮。当初劝你你不听。”  
“那不一样，”男孩眼睛依然离不开那双手，“我是自愿的。”  
Charlie舌尖在干到发裂的嘴唇上舔了一下，眼圈有点发热似的，点头也不会，摇头也不会，任凭Shawn从柜子里拿好了消毒的湿巾，在他手背上一点一点把血迹擦下去。

“那句转三圈的狠话你从哪学的？”  
“一本意大利小说，你肯定看过。卡隆的台词。”  
“我真不确定我是不是看过。”  
“以后你只管骂，要是打架就喊我，你别动手，”Shawn仔细避开了伤口，认真得好像清理实验器材，“你身体不好。”  
“嘿！”Charlie听见这话涨红了脸从椅子上站起身，“别拿我当残废行吗！我也是个男的！”  
“我没有别的意思，”Shawn见自己说错了话，也站起来，着急地解释，帽衫衣领耷拉着，隐约能看见锁骨线条，但是Charlie难能没看，“真的，Charles，我只是不想看他们追你，我也不想看他们弄得你浑身都是伤口。”  
“你要是觉得我奇怪就自己一个人拿着午饭去和那些姑娘一起吃。她们巴不得你过去。”  
“Charlie，”Shawn的声音因为沮丧而没有平时那么好听，“我只是不想看你流血。你别生气。”  
闹别扭最糟糕的一点就是，很多时候当事人知道自己理亏。Charlie能听见自己脑子里的另一个人在朝着他的脑仁暴喝：快别无理取闹了！快和他道歉！但是他的其他机能就像被锁定了一样，一动也动不了。

直到Shawn的指尖摸到他颈后，缓慢向下挪移，到肩膀，手肘，再到手腕。皮肤接触真的对Charlie有极佳的镇定作用。他开始后悔让这个人过分了解自己。这是一个常人看来极其暧昧的姿势，像是一个来自背后的拥抱。  
这种浪漫的想象让Charlie想做一个呕吐的表情，像小时候全家一起看爱情电影时他和Mikaela做的那样。

可他并没有。

他只是回过身去，将受伤的双手举高，绕到Shawn的脖子后面，然后闭上眼睛，用嘴唇碰了一下那个线条明晰的耳朵，整张脸埋进对方的帽衫里。

他选择不去看，因为最坏的结果不过是Shawn把他推开。  
而Shawn是个温柔的家伙，不会像Jacob把他推进空泳池那么用力，所以大概不会很疼。

他等着从一个又一个白日梦里惊醒。像每一天上学前被闹铃吵醒一样。

直到男孩将他环在手臂中间，吻了一下他柔软的发顶。

“所以Charlie，我们准备好去吃午餐了吗？”

Chapter 5  
Stephen是个聪明的孩子。  
从小大家就给他这样的定义——聪明，稳重，冷静。  
一个冷静的男孩是会选择听从自己sister建议的，就算她一天能嚼完三包泡泡糖。坐在餐桌前做作业的时候，他及时佩戴了静音耳塞。  
但是再好的静音耳塞比不上一个怒气值满点的新泽西母亲。

“What the fuck do you mean you’re COMIN OUT ?!”

Stephen想要抱怨一句，因为他的数学作业还没做完，但是Mikaela及时从沙发上跳下来和他做了一个definitely no的手势，于是他耸耸肩，咬着笔把剩下的答案胡乱写在纸上。  
女孩松了口气，再一次瘫坐在沙发上。  
十，九，八，七。  
她在心里绝望地数着。  
四，三。  
该来的总要来，她告诉自己。她很庆幸自己没和那些男孩学着抽烟，不然照她的生活压力很可能把自己闹进戒断中心。  
没等她数到一，妈妈像个被人从桉树上扒下来的无尾熊一样，冲出Charlie的房间，对着厨房的拉门抓着头发：  
“我们家是被诅咒了吗，救命！”

“嘿，妈妈，”Mikaela挤出一个笑，跪在沙发上转过身，“只是一个男朋友，换个方向想想，你相当于一下拥有三个儿子。”

“对我来说两个足够了，”妈妈苦笑着捂住头，忽然想起什么似的，怒不可遏地转过身，“你听起来像是早就知道！”  
“这不是重点！”  
“你们什么事情都不能第一个告诉我！”  
“老天啊！”

“好了，亲爱的，我们冷静点。”  
爸爸从房间里走出来的时候，明显更加焦头烂额，但还是勉强给了女儿一个“别和我太太计较”的微笑，随后两只手在妈妈肩头捏了两下。  
“你刚刚叫我冷静点？”现在妈妈可完全不领情，“你他妈是不是也有点太冷静了？”随后她又转向以为自己逃过一劫的女孩，“还有你！”

“你以为我想知道吗？你们只是愿意什么都第一个告诉我，然后叫我保守秘密，我要照顾他，帮他瞒着病情，帮他处理情感问题，就因为我他妈是个女孩？”  
“Language！”Stephen摘下耳塞绝望地强调。

”等等！”听见这几句话的Charlie迅速从房间出来，站在门口，“什么病情？妈妈？你和她说什么了？”  
“那是很久以前的事了！”  
“我什么都知道，Charlie，非常糟糕，就和你想的那样，你所有事情我都知道。”  
“Mikaela！”妈妈看上去就要发疯的时候，爸爸及时拉住她离开了家。

“我受够了。”女孩抓起沙发上的手机，推开侧门，再重重摔上。

“好吧，”Stephen低下头继续写作业，假装看不见Charlie用手背擦眼睛的小动作，但还是扔过去一包纸抽，随后漫不经心地说了一句：  
“我希望那个伙计也会玩PS4，否则我拒绝和他分享沙发。”  
“哦，”Charlie真心实意笑了一声，“我会问他的。”

至于Charlie回到房间后做了什么，每一个对父母出柜的孩子都明白。他充满男子气概的在床上趴着哭了一场，再郁闷地坐在床边等着眼睛消肿。

每个大吵大闹鸡飞狗跳的家庭都会在周末七点半的电视机前恢复和平。  
每周的家庭电视时间是为数不多能在Puth一家保留下来的传统，尤其是在爸爸每个月只能回来两三次的情况下。  
Mikaela赌气地盯着手机，不过进屋的时候她和Charlie打了个招呼。爸爸坐在Charlie身边，一只胳膊搭在他肩上。真够重的。妈妈安静地看着电视，虽然注意力是否在情节上值得怀疑。Stephen坐在沙发扶手，一只耳朵上挂着耳机。  
这是他们度过的最糟糕的周末，直到爸爸大声地拍了一下手，笑着说：“好了，宝贝们，我们是不是应该和解，然后做个好梦了？”

于是一家人满脸不情愿的样子拥抱在一起。每个人都很酷，只有妈妈哭着死死抱住Charlie不松手，担心地说：“不许生我的气，不许不让我见你男朋友，听见没，silly boy。”  
“噢，妈妈，”Charlie哭笑不得地抱住她，“我们俩还没正式在一起呢。”

Mikaela翻了个白眼，“恭喜我成为全家最后一个单身倒霉鬼。”而爸爸大笑着抱住她，使劲揉了揉小家伙的头发。

而Shawn相对幸运一些。  
他是被妈妈发现了，因为一个男孩的拍立得相机理应似乎不该用那么多相纸在另一个男孩身上。更何况这些相纸被他明目张胆贴在了床头。  
并且他在晚餐桌上提到Charlie的次数太多了，以至于Aaliyah每次坐在餐桌边都要哀怨地说：“今天我们的晚餐又是cute Charlie吗？”  
Shawn在那天晚上忍了二十分钟没有提起Charlie，然后在最后十分钟加倍补了回来。  
连爸爸都已经完全接受了这个事实，虽然没人说破，但是全家都已经逐渐把这个没见过面的Charlie当成了Shawn的official boyfriend。  
不得不说，这一招很不赖。

妈妈也是在一个再平常不过的晚上敲了敲男孩的房门，走进屋里。Shawn正抱着吉他坐在床上。  
“亲爱的，”她笑着摸了摸他的头发，而他像小时候一样顺从地配合，“你打算什么时候告诉他？”  
“什么？”  
“你的Charlie。”  
听见这个称呼，男孩的耳朵瞬间红了大半，微微别过头。  
“我该告诉他什么？”  
“可能该让他知道你喜欢他，还有你的焦虑症，宝贝，他早晚需要知道。”

“他不用知道这个，妈妈，他有自己的麻烦要处理，学校里好多孩子都欺负他。他过得比我糟糕多了。还有……他是个，”Shawn的声音卡顿了一下，“我不知道你听没听过，他是个……双性人。”  
“Oh…”Karen的表情严肃了一会儿，明显能看出是陷入了思考，“那是够麻烦的。我的意思是，对他来说。”  
“所以我觉得他也够累了，我不想给他的烦心事添砖加瓦的。我觉得我会好起来，到时候我再和他说我们要不要在一起的事情。”

“他很信任你，不是吗？他甚至告诉你他是双性人。在你们这个年龄这种事情绝对算得上难以启齿。”  
“还好吧。”  
“如果你真的喜欢他，Shawn，那你就应该信任他。你已经很久没喜欢过另一个人或者什么事情了。自从你开始吃药之后。我有时候真觉得你不能依赖那些药。虽然是处方药。医生是怎么和我们说的？当你觉得可控的时候就尽量停掉它。”  
“妈妈，你这样真的会害我惊恐发作。我现在不想聊这个。”  
“好吧。”

Karen的手拨了一下男孩的琴弦。  
“我相信你能做好。”

她离开房间的时候，Shawn还坐在床上。  
他感觉心脏有点难受，压得他喘不过气。他忽然想起Charlie和他说自己在吃安眠药解决睡眠问题的时候，他告诉Charlie冲凉和热牛奶会更好用。

所以他也没有吃药。

因为他能做好。

他只是缓慢地呼吸，感受气流从鼻腔进出，然后走进Aaliyah的房间，帮她关掉了床头的台灯。

于是在一个寻常的星期一早上，他们交换了两张纸条。  
这是他们的小把戏，既然每天都要在储物柜里收到一张恐吓纸条，不如再来一张可爱一些的。  
几个月以来，Charlie收到过Shawn画的糟糕火柴人，摘抄的歌词，还有他自己写的乱七八糟的摇滚名言，哈利波特咒语，各种接近告白的话。  
而Shawn收到了各种奇怪的动物漫画，濒临智障的贴纸，还有每天不重样的冷笑话和冷知识，比如几维鸟的鼻孔在哪。

但是这个星期一，他们的动作都有点僵硬。

用钥匙打开柜门，Charlie总有一种奇妙的预感，今天要看见的东西和平时不一样。  
纸条明显被折到不能更小，为了延长他打开的时间。上面是Shawn难得工整的字迹。

“I got anxiety issues.”

Charlie感觉自己更加明白了为什么每到教室人过多的时候，Shawn会出去买一瓶汽水，或者一去洗手间很久都不出来。  
或者说，他一开始就感觉得到。  
生活在霸凌环境的男孩会变得比别人多一些觉察力和不去惊扰的天分。他明白保守一个属于自己秘密的感觉。

Shawn的动作更快，因为Charlie给他的纸条是完全展开的，只不过字体比平日里更小几号，以至于他要拿到眼睛前面才能看清。

“I really think I’m falling for you so can we talk about it more.”

面对面的时候，他们离得比任何一天都更近一点。

“我觉得你的问题我们可以一起解决。”Charlie轻松地说，他明白自己千万不该小题大做。这张纸条不知道花费了对方多大决心，而他绝对不能搞砸。

“我觉得你的我们也能。”Shawn的心脏因为停药依然跳得有点厉害，但是他不觉得难受，“可是你也有点太敷衍了，Charlie，你该看看在多伦多我有多难追。”

“敷衍？”

“你自己看看，”Shawn把纸条贴在Charlie额头，“直接说那四个字母这么难吗？”

“好吧，”Charlie把纸条摘下来，“Shawn Mendes，I love you，合格了吗，professor？”

Shawn沉默了一会儿，而Charlie为了几秒钟的沉默紧张得快爆炸了，不过随后他就被人像拉布拉多一样裹进怀里。  
“我停药了，Charlie，两年多以来第一次，如果我最近状态不好，你可以告诉我，那绝对不是你的问题。”

“Shawn，你心跳有点快。你确定没问题吗？我可以陪你出去坐坐。”  
他摸了摸对方的脑后，享受着这个漫长到夸张的拥抱。

“我也爱你，Charlie，我喜欢它跳得快一点，”Shawn小声埋在他耳边，“它被我弄坏的地方正在恢复，所以你可以住在里面了。”

Charlie这一次笑起来很安静，热气扫在男孩脖子上。  
“谢谢你愿意让我进来。”

Chapter 6  
Charlie在Shawn转学过来之后再没有请过假。  
天知道他从前是多爱在工作日躺在床上。他聪明得很，既不会成绩下滑，也不会算错出勤率让自己学分扣掉哪怕0.1，他会躺在床上一遍一遍看老友记，好像一停下来就会缺氧窒息。  
但那也是在迫不得已的情况下。  
学校给每个学生的请假限期都不算太长。

现在他和Shawn已经成功team up，请假成为光辉历史，只要还有手有脚，他发誓自己一定出勤满分。  
更何况那么多女孩像着了魔似的盯着自己的男朋友，Charlie绝不能掉以轻心。就算他知道Shawn不会为了哪个姑娘抛弃自己。那也不行。  
不行。  
于是就算是“非常特别他妈糟糕透顶的生理期”，Charlie还是来了。坐在椅子上晃悠着身子看Shawn在演算纸上写写画画，他觉得高中生活比先前好过一千倍不止。虽然浑身发凉，太阳穴跳突着疼，但他完全不介意，与其以前在家里也是一样难受。

下课铃一响，Shawn就凑到Charlie身边。大部分同学并不知道他们两个的关系，只认为他们是朋友，而Jacob和他帮派里的男孩们知道。  
事情总是这么难以捉摸，平时天天坐在一个教室里的男孩女孩可以对你不甚了解，而死对头却连你脖子上有几颗痣都知道。好吧，Charlie承认这个比喻有点奇怪，不过目的是为了概括中心思想。  
Shawn对Charlie的头发和脖子像是有什么特殊感情，每天不摸一摸就浑身难受似的。可今天Charlie有些软绵绵地躲了他一下。  
“嘿，怎么了？”Shawn迷茫地收回了手。  
“不要紧，”Charlie抱歉地笑笑，“我今天有点不舒服。我要去洗手间，一会儿就回来。”

“正好我也要去！”Shawn拍了拍他的肩膀，“那我们走吧！”  
“你不能去！”  
Shawn恨不能把震惊和疑惑的符号举在头顶上。这算歧视加拿大公民吗？来新泽西读书的外国人连解手的权利都被收回了？  
“不不不，”Charlie意识到自己有些防卫过当，“我是说，你不能和我一起去，就这几天。你可以下个课间去，或者你去楼上那间。”他的牙套在上周终于摘掉了，笑起来一排整齐的牙齿。  
“拜托，为什么？”  
这是头一次，Charlie没有回答Shawn的问题，一个人迅速溜出了教室。

我们不应该是在热恋期如胶似漆吗？  
Shawn无奈地坐在了Charlie的椅子上，摆弄着他的铅笔。就算担心得要命，他也不能打破Charlie给他的任务，不可以去洗手间。  
说实话，他是有点心急的。他不是那种第一天和人在一起第二天就想到婚礼的男孩，但是两个人自从认识，就一直处在某种尴尬的状态。因为Charlie体制特殊，心理也格外敏感，他不好盯着对方的嘴唇肖想。可现在都已经名正言顺成了Charlie的男朋友，他还是根本没有亲到这个人的嘴角。一次都没有。

莫非他是喜欢柏拉图类型的爱情？  
Shawn趴在桌上把铅笔立起来，又看它倒下去。  
他不会性冷淡吧？  
不会的。  
铅笔从桌上滚下去，啪嗒一声掉在了地面。铅芯头部脆生生折断了，而男孩蹲下身把笔握在手心，想着一会儿该怎么和Charlie解释这个可怜小家伙遇到的灾难，或者他该借一把削笔刀及时补救。

上课铃又响了。

可是Charlie没回来。

他犹豫着回到了自己的座位，把书本和笔盒拿好，换到了Charlie座位身边的位子，再摊开书，焦躁地搓了搓手，半天才反应过来自己还拿着那支铅笔。

“这节课人这么少吗？我记着我们没换教室吧。”  
身边的女孩戳了戳Shawn的手肘。  
“你看见Jacob哪去了吗？”  
“没有，真抱歉。”

三秒钟过去了，Shawn才反应过来，Jacob和Charlie同时消失准没好事。  
于是老师刚一回到教室，他就举起手说自己要去洗手间，随后从屋子后门跑了出去。  
铅笔又掉在地上。

“怎么样，”Jacob将人按在墙上，提起膝盖，向他的小腹狠狠撞上去，“小男朋友对你好吗？我今天怎么没看见他，吵架了吗？”  
“操你的，松开我。”Charlie用力挣扎了两下，但是他真的只是个逃跑型选手，体型偏瘦，浑身没多大力气，加上现在身体状况并不给他机会爆发超能力。  
“就这点力气？”Jacob松开了手，趁他站直了，又一拳捣在他胃上，“真没劲。”  
Charlie的身子又猛地撞回墙上。他知道自己接下来不是要吐就是要哭了，因为疼痛产生的生理性眼泪充斥着眼眶，胃酸一阵一阵翻上来顶着喉咙，但是他竭力把这两个影响形象的选项都排除，笑着扶住墙，向水池的方向挪了两步，另一只手抵在腰后面。  
当然疼，浑身上下都疼，肠胃和小腹倒给他一种间歇性抽痛的新鲜感，和每次被爆头的体验大有差别。

Shawn站在拐角，透过洗手间镜子边缘注视着一切发生。他觉得自己浑身的血液和细胞都凝固了，氧气压缩成低温固体，分子不再运动扩散。  
他和每次一样生气，也像每次一样害怕。接近Charlie是他第一次接近危险。他从前的学校也不是没有学生打架，但因为他知道自己的状态不好，就算出现这种情况，他也会尽量避开。爸妈把他从多伦多带出来，一方面是为了工作调动和更开放的教育理念，另一方面也是为了给他换个环境调整心态。

他喜欢健身，可他自从八岁起就再没打过架。

上一次对着Jacob提起拳头，他根本不知道如果对方还手，他有几成胜算。那是一身用来欣赏的肌肉，而不是能拿到斗兽场上去硬碰硬的武器。他甚至不知道挥起拳头该朝哪儿打。  
一分恐惧都没有是不可能的。  
如果他是Charlie，或者像Charlie一样那么被人压在墙上，他很可能会比Charlie恐惧一百倍。但是他不能表现出来，他要把自己拼凑好，才能保护另一个人。

如果一定要有一个人流血，他宁肯是自己。

“来啊，”Jacob肆无忌惮地笑着，没注意到Charlie的手已经摸在清洁剂的玻璃瓶上，将它高举起来砸碎，蹲身捡起破损的瓶身。  
“Jacob，”他听见自己的声音剧烈发抖，“你可说过我他妈是个疯子。你最好离我远点。”

“你敢过来试试看。”  
金发男孩向后退了一步。  
于是Charlie向前进了一步。

“我凭什么不敢。”

Jacob刚打算离开洗手间的时候，就感觉到另一个人从外面冲进来把自己径直扑倒在瓷砖上卡住了脖子。  
棕色的虹膜上感情全无，甚至没有一个确切的眼神，只是盯着他，空洞地上下扫视。  
有几秒钟，Jacob感觉他不是想报仇，而是恨不能杀了自己。  
“松手！”他拼命挣扎起来，可被钳制住的身子找不到着力点。

Shawn没有松开。

他刚才看见了。这个混蛋提起膝盖，用力撞在Charlie脆弱的小腹上。

“松开他吧。”但Charlie只是白着一张脸蹲下去，“Shawn，让他走吧。”

男孩松开了手，任由罪魁祸首狂奔回教室，迷茫地看着他。

“为什么？”

“因为我不想用武力解决问题。”Charlie强撑着想站起来，“我觉得你明白。”

Shawn愣了一会儿，上前把浑身脱力的Charlie扶到肩上带着他起身，而Charlie却突然毫无征兆推开他向隔间里跑去，跪在厕所边把一点儿可怜的早饭都吐了出来。  
“你别在这，”期间，他还没忘了抬起头微红着眼睛建议Shawn，“你可以到外面等我，你在这看着自己也要难受了。”  
男孩摇摇头，走过来摩挲着Charlie的脊背帮他顺气，“不会。你别怕，我不走，我就在这。”

吐完以后的青少年更加虚弱，勉强漱了个口，又靠在了男朋友肩上，两条腿因为方才跪了太久有点发软，好在Shawn可以把他紧紧抱住，像抱一只泰迪熊那样。  
一只温暖干燥的手从他脊背上顺着脊椎摸下去，滑到腰身，停在了小腹的位置。  
“我真的害怕了，Charlie，”那个声音钻进他的耳朵，“我怕他什么都做得出来……”

那个又声音问他。  
“还疼吗？还有没有哪里不舒服？”

Charlie没法在Shawn面前藏住哪怕一个秘密。

他盯着Shawn，看他半红着脸从牛仔裤口袋里掏出一盒简易包装的卫生棉条，纸盒早就压得有些变形了，先前一直被他藏在书包夹层。  
“我不知道这个东西你是不是用得上，我觉得你可能自己也有准备这些，但我希望能帮上忙。”  
“Awe Shawn，”Charlie的脸随着他这句话变得比他还红，低着头搂住他的腰，把人手足无措抱在怀里，“我自己当然有……但还是谢谢你。他力气其实不算大，没有很疼。”  
“我摸一下。”  
“什么？”

下一秒，Charlie就感觉到男孩的手轻柔敏捷地撩开他棒球衫的一角，手心的热度覆盖在皮肤上，盖住那个仍然时不时传来锐痛的位置，热意源源不断被他汲取进来，缓解了各种程度上的不适。

“你太难受的话，我们今天就不去看演出了，我放学送你回家。”  
“什么演出？”  
“我妈帮我买了两张音乐剧的演出票，Footloose的巡演。”  
“我感觉我现在完全好了，简直不能再好了，真的，我现在就想去。”  
Shawn笑着低下头，在Charlie的鼻尖上亲了一下，于是那张脸又红了。

那个晚上Shawn成功吻到了Charlie，真正意义上的。  
走出剧院的时候夜已经深了，只剩下几块标牌还不知疲倦地亮着灯，他们看到最后圆满结局的时候，就已经起了心思要这么做，但是剧院散场太快，人群把他们挤得东倒西歪。  
可这条街上没有那么多人。  
他们两个孩子气地相互推搡，直到Shawn把Charlie逼到了墙边。  
Charlie狡黠地舔了舔上唇，整个人挂在对方身上，闭上眼。  
Shawn小心翼翼地换了个姿势，侧过头含住他的下唇，很轻地咬了一下，才笑着认真吻上去，两只手臂从Charlie肋侧扶住他的身子，而他则抓住了男孩的衣领，主动让这个first kiss变得更激烈。

交换完这个吻，两个人都拼命喘息着大笑，Shawn用力从腰把Charlie向上抱了一下，差点把他举起来。Charlie干脆配合地用膝盖内侧夹住对方，保持在俯视的位置，低头看着男孩的眼睛。

“Shawn，”他说，“我爱你。”  
男孩摸了摸他的头发。  
“这太棒了，真的，我不知道我要怎么说，我现在满脑子一个词也找不出来……”

“你刚刚已经说出来了。”Shawn把他放下来，又拉起他的手，“我听见了。”

Chapter 7  
“Shawn，”早餐的时候，Aaliyah咬了一口吐司，终于忍不住好奇，指了指男孩的锁骨上方，“你脖子那里怎么这么红？”  
Shawn飞快地抬起头，同时用力扯过衬衫领口把一整排扣子拉好系紧，差点连下巴都送到衣服里。  
“没什么，被虫子咬了。”  
“什么虫子？看起来很严重诶。”  
“我也没看清是什么虫子，”男孩咧开嘴纯良无害地笑了一声，随后迅速起身拿起书包冲到门口穿好鞋子，“我先去上学了，今天乐队有排练！”

“乐队排练不应该是晚上吗？”

可是Aaliyah没听见回应，因为她的亲哥哥已经时速一百英里红着脸冲出了家门。

有时候他想起自己居然曾经以为Charlie性冷淡，都会仰天叹息。Charlie自从第一次亲到他之后，就对皮肤接触到了几乎痴迷的程度。尤其是体育运动前后。还得加上Charlie被人追赶的日子。  
洗澡的时候虽然依旧说好了不互相看光，但是Charlie有几次飞快穿好了衣服，趁着Shawn裤子还没穿完，凑到他身上去亲他的脖子和下巴。毕竟是交往过女孩的人，Charlie还比Shawn多出一个ex，接吻技法上非常熟稔，甚至还能玩出Shawn没见过的花样。  
Shawn发誓自己完全不想推开他。可他不得不这么做，因为再不推开，他可不知道会发生什么。

他不觉得这样让他不舒服，他只是觉得有点不对劲。  
因为Charlie好像并没完全享受其中。  
Charlie眼睛里有心事，看上去似乎只有肢体追求着安慰。

“你看得清吗？”  
琴房里，一群男孩站在一起，大部分是周围大学一年级的学生，他们以前从这所中学毕业，时不时还回来照看一下乐队，Shawn被他们围在中间，而Charlie手中抓着一张琴谱。  
“看得清，”Charlie挠挠头，“但是Shawn，你写字真的很像俄文。”  
所有人都大笑起来，Shawn轻轻推了他一把，他则很夸张地向后一个趔趄，直到男孩又把他拽回来。  
“我还不知道你会自己写歌，我们应该一起试试，你会弹吉他吗？”  
Shawn点点头。  
“那我来弹钢琴，正好你们刚才说没人弹钢琴。”  
“我们后继有人啦，”几个男生笑嘻嘻用鼓槌来回敲了两下，示意大家准备好开始练习。

这是Charlie来到乐队的第一天。  
因为Jacob的原因，他很少出来参加任何社交。因为他知道自己会遭到排挤。好在乐队永远是一个音乐高于私人恩怨的地方，哪怕这里还有几个同年级Jacob的帮凶。他们只是吹了声口哨，但看起来也有点期待，毕竟pop rock乐队里能弹钢琴的成员实在短缺。

「Think I don’t need a watch to tell the time」

Charlie没听过Shawn在他面前唱歌。就像Shawn不知道Charlie会弹钢琴那样。  
Shawn开口的瞬间，Charlie感觉自己的血液从心脏快速泵出，战栗传导至指尖，眼泪险些流下来。学校的音响设备对于这样的嗓音几乎是一种浪费。  
他莫名其妙觉得骄傲。  
他甚至没注意到Shawn正用多温柔的眼神注视他拨弄琴键的双手。

「I really need you in my life」

「I just got this crazy feeling」

“Okay cut guys，”鼓手Thomas点了点头，“完美，真的，这太棒了，虽然我觉得自己有点多余，这首歌好像不太需要鼓手似的。”说着，他朝Charlie眨眨眼，“欢迎加入我们，伙计，我真没想到你这么厉害。”  
Charlie耸耸肩，有些不自然但是很轻松地笑着敬了个波兰军礼。他实在想象不到，前几天还跟在Jacob身后说他是鼻涕虫成精的男孩用这么正常的语气给了他一个warm welcome。

“要我说，Shawn，现在你就该找个唱片公司签约。”  
“我可没准备好，Charlie。”

“要是你能写一首带鼓点的歌，我们就能参加学校的graduation performance，靠你了，Shawn。”Thomas临走前拍了拍Shawn的肩膀，又对Charlie比了一个胜利的手势。

可等到所有人都走出房间，Shawn忽然把Charlie堵在了屋里，坏笑着盯着他的脸。  
“他们都走了，可以唱给我听吗？”  
“唱什么？”Charlie装傻充愣地关掉电子琴开关。  
“唱你书包里写好的谱子。我可不是故意的，它自己掉出来，我捡起来帮你塞回去了。那可是一首完整的歌。”  
“我在你面前还有隐私吗Shawn？”  
“不是写给我的吗？”直到Shawn看起来真的有点难过了，Charlie才慌忙亲了一下他的脸颊，重新打开钢琴，解释这本来应该是个惊喜。

可是既然他想听，形式也就没那么重要。

“听完得答应我一件事。”  
“什么事？”

“听完再告诉你，免得你反悔。”

「Thinking back in time when I had you to lose」

「I will always love you, I could never judge you」

「I would take you as you are」

“现在我们可以接吻了吗，Charles？”  
Shawn在一段钢琴伴奏的独特唱腔当中完全震惊，同时后悔自己为什么没早和Charlie聊一聊猫王和Micheal Jackson。男孩的声音比自己更高一些，在转音处透露出要命的灵活性，在他听来还多了点性感的意味。  
如果歌词更糟糕一点……Shawn强迫自己别想到奇奇怪怪的方面去。他只是很爱这个人专注的样子，还有他现在漫不经心的风格和才华，拼命撑着自己cool guy的形象给男朋友唱一首自己写好的情歌。  
“现在不行，你先答应我……”Charlie很严肃地清了清喉咙，掩饰心里的不安，“我知道一般人没有这种麻烦，但做我的男朋友你只能认栽……周末你得和我一起见一下Johnson。”  
“谁？”  
“我的医生。Dr. Johnson。我从小就是他的VIP，我身上几根汗毛他都知道。”  
“没问题。但是我去能帮上什么忙吗？”  
“Shawn，”Charlie小心翼翼在他嘴角亲了一下，低声说，“我感觉我遇上了点小麻烦，他建议我带上你一起去找他，我也不知道为什么。”

星期天是个雨天。  
路上Charlie一直说自己想念冰淇淋到快失去理智了，但是因为天气很凉，Shawn表示严肃拒绝。  
在医生的办公室门口，他们俩一个比一个紧张。  
“好了，”男人有一头金发和一张和蔼的脸，不过那也不妨碍两个男孩在他面前大气都不敢出，Charlie甚至有点担心医生会拆散他们，好在Shawn在来的路上已经保证过，就算Johnson以死相逼，他也不会被蛊惑，“现在我们一个一个来，我觉得我们应该先叫Shawn进来和我聊几句，Puth先生，愿意把你的小男友托付给我几分钟吗？我保证他出来的时候一个阑尾都不会少。”  
“先生，”进房间前，Shawn咳嗽了一声，“为了避免误会，我得说一下，我的阑尾很久以前就摘除了。”  
“有人说过你很幽默吗？”关上身后的门，Johnson给他搬了一把椅子，自己则坐在乱糟糟的办公桌前，“其实我满可以叫他也进来，但是他最讨厌尴尬，我不想惹他心烦，我知道他已经够烦我了。”  
Shawn没忍住笑了出来。  
“你知道性瘾吗，小家伙？放心，我也不会搞得你太焦虑，哦，抱歉，我不是故意要知道你的心理状况，迫于某些原因，我和Charlie之间是完全打开的信息交流状态，有关他的事情我必须全部知道，为了他的安全，直到他十八岁，我们就都解脱了。”Johnson过快的节奏让Shawn一时不知道回答哪个问题，虽然不喜欢自己焦虑症的情况被人知道，但是他接受这个解释。加之他也不是愿意回避问题的人。  
“您说性瘾？”  
“简单来说，就是由于外部或者内部原因造成的极度渴望生理快感。我想你和Charlie相处的时候也能感觉到他最近不太好，像个树袋熊似的总挂着你。而且他最近自慰的次数也增加了。有点过多。别问我怎么知道的，我们之间的治疗进展时常让我看起来像个变态。顺便说一句，适当的自慰对身体无害。”  
“Umm……”  
这是Shawn第一次和成年人面对面直接谈论性问题，就算他是个受过开明教育的男孩，也感到有点不知所措。  
“我知道，太尴尬了，我们不聊这个。我想说的是，我本来以为Charlie的性瘾症状是因为他天生的双性系统，但是检查之后没有任何异常，我想问问你，他长时间以来在学校，或者在家里，有没有什么固定压力来源，比如说，”Johnson难得留下一个停顿，表情还是很轻松，并没有刑讯逼供的感觉，但是Shawn还是意识到他严肃起来了，“比如说家庭暴力或者霸凌。”  
“我一定要回答吗？”  
“我绝对保密，Shawn，这是我的职业操守。”  
“没有家庭暴力，先生，”Shawn瞟了一眼门口。  
“所以我猜是另一个。”  
男孩抿紧嘴唇，点了点头。他曾经保证过Charlie不告诉任何一个人。因为Charlie不希望别人知道。  
可是这个世界上总要有人打破承诺来改变现状。

“我真不想知道你和他说了什么，他看起来不太开心，old man，”Charlie走进房间的时候，没好气地坐在屋里最软的一张沙发上，无所顾忌地伸直了两条腿——检查太频繁，两个人又太熟悉，就算现在Johnson要求他把上衣穿脱三次他也只能照做。  
“他的阑尾可不是我拿掉的。”  
“我现在怎么办？”  
“放轻松，保持好心情，直到你的注意力能慢慢多放在别的事情上。我知道你不会做什么出格的事情。也不要太难为自己。”  
Charlie用脚去来回挪动地板上的黑色垃圾桶，“听起来没什么用。”  
“他会帮你一起。别担心。有些时候两个人面对困难比一个人容易不止一倍两倍。”  
“我怀疑你从他那诈出了秘密。”  
“我可没欺负他，我知道他焦虑得挺厉害。”  
“还好，在我面前一直蛮稳定的。”垃圾桶被翻了个身，好在里面是空的。  
“趁这会儿你心情不赖，我可以教教你如果他遇到panic attack你怎么帮他。”

拽住门把手的时候，背对着Johnson，Charlie闷声叫了医生的名字：  
“我还有一个问题。”  
“二十四岁之前不行，我是指，如果你们想像异性配偶那么做。你生殖系统还没发育好。其他的我管不了。”

一个人如果太了解自己，是不是可以灭口？  
Charlie红着脸推开门又用力甩上，留下Johnson一脸苦笑，又喝了一大杯咖啡，希望这个家伙赶紧成年才好。

门外，Shawn拿着一大杯朗姆味冰淇淋和他招手。  
“天晴了，外面超级热，可以吃冰淇淋了。”

含着一口朗姆味的奶油，Charlie低下头，而Shawn用手抵着他下巴把他的头抬起来，很轻地吻上去，直到冰淇淋在舌尖上融化成奶昔的味道。  
Shawn能在脑海里听见Johnson和他说过的话。

“我不是浪漫主义者，但是我总觉得爱能战胜邪恶。你们只是需要一点魄力和头脑，还有信心——你们一定要有信心，因为你们本来就能做到。”

Chapter 8  
Charlie做了个噩梦。  
非常糟糕的噩梦。  
他梦见自己消失了，Shawn一直在找他。其实他已经很久没做过一个完整的梦了，毕竟优质睡眠于他而言都是一件略显奢侈的事情。  
但这一次是个彻头彻尾，完整得不能再完整的噩梦。他看见Shawn站在巨大的房子里，走廊很长，两边都是关着门的空房间。Shawn徒劳地喊着他的名字，打开一扇又一扇门。直到男孩太累了，坐在地面上，小声说，Charlie，快回来吧。

然后他惊醒过来，用手摸了一下脸，又摸了摸枕头，发现抽噎的声音还哽在喉咙里。  
凌晨四点钟。  
他逐渐意识到眼泪还在不停流下来，完全没有停下的趋势，就算他用手不停地擦着，拽过抽屉里的纸巾整张蒙在脸上。

“嗨……”

结果还是变成了这样。

听筒对面传来Shawn迷迷糊糊的声音，像一只被从睡梦里忽然摇醒的帕丁顿熊。 Charlie把被角咬在嘴里，不知道该说什么才能让自己不显得和发育不良的学龄前儿童一样。  
“Charlie？”对面的人明显清醒了不少，意识到这个时间接到电话多少有些不寻常，“你还好吗？我听不见你说话。”  
“因为我还没说话。”  
开口的时候，Charlie发现自己的声音哑得可以竞争唐纳德。于是他爬下床喝了口水，又躺回床上，“你在睡觉吗？”

Shawn伸手打开台灯，靠在床头，声音里带着笑，“现在被你叫醒啦，是太想我了吗？还是今天不舒服睡不着？”  
“对不起，我知道不该这么早把你搅醒……”  
“拜托，我没在怪你，”男孩把嘴唇贴合得离话筒很近，“怎么了？你听起来不太好，baby。”  
Charlie想告诉他自己梦见了什么，想立刻去到他身边，让他别在梦里放弃找到自己，想和他接吻，让他温柔地揉乱自己的发顶，像他每次都爱做的那样。  
可他只是小声吸了吸鼻子，说自己可能是感冒了，迷迷糊糊把电话打了过去，其实也不知道到底要做什么。

“那你现在还睡得着吗？”Shawn打了个哈欠，“我们要不要一起试一下？”  
“好啊。太酷了，手机连线睡觉。简直像在一张床上。”  
“真扫兴，Charlie。”  
两个人像每一对teenage lovers一样对着无聊的无脑笑话笑了半天，才又一次安静下来，缩回被子。Charlie把床头柜上的耳机抓过来插好，塞进耳朵里。Shawn没有戴耳机，只是把手机放在枕头旁边，他睡觉的时候很少有动作，几乎连翻身都屈指可数，于是手机得以老老实实在脸侧占据一席之地。  
“闭好眼睛，我们要睡觉了。”  
Shawn故意把sleep这个词拉得很长，直到他听见Charlie压抑的笑声传过来。

“好的，我们睡到六点钟再起床。”

可是Charlie没有睡。因为睡不着。他的睡眠向来这样断断续续的。  
窗外没有车辆也没有行人，只有风扫过树梢发出的细小声响，以及天亮前外面比夜晚更浅淡的宝石蓝。  
隔壁是Mikaela的房间，女孩似乎上了过早的闹钟，多半是因为前一天和朋友出去溜冰没有完成作业。隔着一层承重墙，闹铃已经变得模糊，但是Charlie还是用手指捂住耳机上的通话口，生怕任何一点声音惊醒了他的best boyfriend。  
Shawn睡着的时候呼吸声很慢很长。Charlie想起自家的宠物狗，枕在他的手臂或者小腿上，毛茸茸一团，肚子一起一伏。  
我爱你，Charlie在听筒上很轻地吻了一下。  
我爱你，Shawn。

六点，Shawn关掉闹钟的时候哼了一声，拿起耳边的手机，“起床时间，我们得准备……准备去学校。”  
Charlie嘴里已经含着牙刷，看着因为谁先冲凉争执不休的弟弟妹妹，含混不清地对着耳机大声说了一句，“我已经穿好衣服了，一会儿学校见。”

排练一天比一天紧张，乐队成了他们的第二个家。时常有妈妈们开始拎着快餐来探班，多半是Jacob朋友们的妈妈，非常可爱的新泽西女士，永远能买到这个街区最好吃的甜味红薯薯条。

Thomas和Jack从小就认识，Freddie会玩滑板，Logan吃了太多曲奇饼干就会过敏，脸肿得像个仓鼠。Charlie以前从来不知道，这些在他看来和魔鬼化身一样的男孩，和他有过相同的烦恼和经历——第一次和女孩接吻的尴尬，没完成课业需要熬夜，可是做了一半又不小心睡着，抱怨餐厅的座位总是太挤，学校的餐食吃起来像是速冻食品。  
而他们看Charlie的时候也是这种感觉。

有一天，Thomas甚至和他说，“如果你早点来和我们说话，我觉得我们可以做朋友的。其实我们对那些缔结party早就没什么兴趣了。”  
Charlie愣了一下，才反应过来，他说的是Jacob去年和今年年初组织的各种派对。  
青少年的帮派社交。  
“你们现在也可以做朋友啊，”Shawn嘴里塞着三明治，“又没有人明令禁止。”  
“你不明白，Shawn，如果是当着Jacob的面就会尴尬透了，我们也认识很多年了，”Thomas皱着眉思考了一会儿，叹口气，拍了拍Charlie的肩膀，“但是下次他再对你做什么，我发誓我会想办法帮你的。他有时候的确是个彻头彻尾的混账。”

“是啊，Charlie，你其实是个很酷的家伙。”Jack举起可乐，“趁着没有纳粹监视我们，拥护Charlie Puth的党派正式成立了！”  
“你们可真他妈是一群白痴。”Freddie翻了个白眼，但是也举起可乐，并且把最后一盒鸡块传给他们。

“For Charlie！”

男孩们嬉笑着举起吉他贝斯和汽水，在空中相碰，Shawn走到桌子对面，喝了一口Charlie的橙汁，迅速吞咽下去，然后拉起他的手。

“Charlie是我的男朋友，他和你们说过吗？”

空气有一分钟尴尬的凝固。  
Shawn的大脑在这一分钟里生成了很多不相关的东西，好像他瞬间与世隔绝了。飞机。皇后乐队。苹果汁。西红柿。圆珠笔。罗恩韦斯莱。  
Charlie的脑子里只有一句话：Shawn is absolutely crazy.

ABSOLUTELY.

直到Logan说了一句，老天啊，我一直以为你们是亲兄弟，或者远方堂亲什么的。  
屋子里爆发出一阵大笑，Shawn搂着Charlie腰腹的手臂轻轻收紧了一下，又松开。Charlie看着他，抬起头亲他的嘴角。  
只要三秒，男孩的耳朵变得比番茄还红。  
“Awe Char，”他挠了挠头，作势要咬Charlie鼻尖的样子。

另外几个人受不了地把两个人半开玩笑地推到一边的练习台上，大喊着训练开始了，禁止任何人利用工作时间接吻。

越来越多的老师看见那个永远坐在教室最后一排的男孩开始举起手回答问题，并且和同学们下课聚在一起聊天。  
Jacob的团体产生了离散的趋势，有的时候几个男孩会离开他单独坐在旁边的餐桌上。  
“就是太挤了，有什么大不了的。”  
他们说。  
意图想要Shawn电话的女孩们逐渐放弃了打探。据说是因为她们撞见他和那个成绩很好的男孩在琴房门口牵着手走路，分享一杯美式冰咖啡。

Johnson又见了他们几次。  
Charlie的症状明显减轻了，Shawn则爱上了医生办公室里的灰色宜家沙发，不停怂恿妈妈给自己家也换一个。  
“他恢复得很好，我只能说是你的功劳，因为我可什么都没做，”男人给Shawn倒了一杯红茶，“我很喜欢你，也很敬佩你，但是有的时候你可以过得更轻松一点。你已经做得足够好了。”  
红茶的香气很特别，热气氤氲着跃到男孩睫毛上，他眨眨眼，笑着点了点头。

冬天越来越近。  
虽然距离第一场雪还有距离，不过Charlie还是早早换上了加绒的帽衫，还给Shawn买了一件毛衣，棕色格子的，后来在Mikaela的威逼利诱下换成了水蓝色。  
事实证明，的确是女孩子的审美更靠得住。

学校运动场后面的树林开始落叶。  
Shawn在一棵梧桐下面抱着吉他，把自己新完成的Never Be Alone弹给Charlie听，用来交换Charlie早就写好的seventeen。  
拨弦，唱歌，接吻。  
一个人拖着另一个去健身房运动。

“我在想一件事情，Charles，”Shawn在午餐的时候忽然抽走Charlie的餐盘，“寒假要不要到我家来玩？”  
可是他的神情像是问题只问了一半，于是Charlie咀嚼着火腿，示意他继续说。  
“……顺便住一个晚上。”  
Charlie挑了挑眉，“你爸妈会同意吗，带男朋友回家过夜？”  
“事实上，”Shawn低着头猛喝了一口热巧克力，“他们已经同意了，上个月我就和他们说了，你除了睡衣什么都不用带。”  
“我要是睡觉不穿衣服呢？”  
“那我只好把房间锁紧，然后你自求多福……等一下，Charlie，你还没回答我你是不是同意了。”  
聪明人总是抓得住重点。

“当然同意。我觉得礼尚往来，你也应该来我们这儿玩一天，再住一个晚上。”Charlie狡黠地笑着，“至于你还有什么想法，我全都同意，包括你把我们锁在一个房间的部分。”

Shawn亲了一下他的眉毛。

“我感觉你快要都迫不及待了。”

Chapter 9  
像第一次约会一样，Charlie紧张得心脏快从胸口跳出来。  
尽管他已经知道Shawn一家都是很和善很可爱的人，既不会挑他的毛病也不会拿他的身体状况开涮，他还是紧张得快爆炸了。

“万一，Shawn，我是说万一，我做出什么特别蠢的事情或者说出什么蠢话来，你就直接拿猎枪击毙我。”  
“别傻了，什么也不会发生的，”男孩笑着在Charlie耳朵上亲了一下，然后拉起他的左手，“我要按门铃了。”

感谢上帝。Charlie深深吸了一口气，努力做出一个不算太难看的微笑。

打开门的是Aaliyah，她很自然地帮两个人拿了两双棉拖鞋，然后冲哥哥眨眨眼，小声在他耳边说：“Cute，怪不得每天都要提一遍才行。”  
“嘿！”Shawn就势假装要抓她，于是小姑娘敏捷地一闪身跑回餐厅去帮妈妈做午餐，留下门口两个男孩难得规矩地换鞋进屋。  
Manuel正在沙发上看最新的棒球比赛，看见两个人进了屋，高兴地挥挥手，“Charlie，对吗？”  
Charlie默默吞咽了一下，继续挂着僵硬的微笑点头。他本来是准备了一整套像英国女王圣诞贺词那样的自我介绍，但是脚踏进Shawn家门的一瞬间，所有记忆全都被锁在了门外。

“爸爸，你吓到他了！”Shawn大笑着拍了拍Charlie的肩膀，尽量让这个活体木偶放松一点。  
“那可太对不起了，”男人很和气地向儿子指着餐厅，“你妈妈做了好多东西，我还以为是在过感恩节，带Charlie到屋里面转转吧，熟悉一下环境。”

Karen果然在厨房里热火朝天忙活着，煎锅和烤箱全部冒着热气，碧根果派已经放在了餐桌上，散发着可爱的甜味。  
“如果上帝是一种食物，那他一定是碧根果派，”Karen走过来，给了Charlie一个带着牛排味道的拥抱，“你会喜欢的。如果Shawn欺负你，一定要告诉我，我立刻让他去剪草坪。”  
所有人都笑起来，而Shawn半红着脸把男朋友推搡进自己的房间。  
男孩的房间并不算大，一张床靠着窗子，墙上挂了好多把不同颜色的吉他，衣柜里干干净净叠着校服和外套，加上各种各样的T恤，有的被他故意在领口扯出几个破洞。这是摇滚精神，Charlie明白。  
床头有毛绒小熊，两本哈利波特纪念版，门上钉着魔杖套装，是只有环球影城才能买到的完整款式。Shawn已经提前买好了零食，全堆在书桌下面，还有很多平时他总是说“不健康”的汽水。

“我们真的可以喝汽水吗？”Charlie揶揄地撞他的肩膀，“我的健身教练说我不可以喝任何软饮。”  
“今天破例。”  
Shawn报复性地咬了一口Charlie的下唇，两个人幼稚地打闹了几分钟，才勉强挤进洗手间洗手准备吃午餐。

在餐桌上Charlie着实讲了几个很不错的笑话，一家人相处出奇愉快，加上主人的厨艺非常不赖，所有人都很珍惜这样的氛围。  
下午的天气开始有点阴沉，但是Aaliyah坚持要出去和朋友一起看电影，爸爸只好答应送她到电影院去。

Shawn把游戏机打开，和Charlie一起坐在客厅的地毯上随便选了一个游戏打发时间。  
“不如一起看老友记吧，”两个小时过去，Charlie坐得两条腿都几乎没有知觉了，推了推身边已经无心打游戏、快要睡着的男孩，“别在这睡，会着凉的。”

Shawn好像真的有点冷，歉意地笑了一声，整个人靠进盘腿坐在地上的Charlie怀里，毛茸茸的脑袋塞在人胳膊中间，迷迷糊糊地点头说，那进房间去吧。  
“怎么困成这样？”  
Charlie纳罕地伸出手把Shawn抱起来——虽然这个家伙浑身肌肉，但体重并不算太沉，只是整个人摸起来发热。

好像有点太热了。

“Shawn，”这个时候Karen也已经很体贴的“出门和朋友做发型”，想给男孩们留一点私人空间，而这直接导致了Charlie在发觉Shawn体温过热之后没有任何援助可言，“你还好吗，你最好清醒一下，”Charlie绝望地说，“因为这是你家，我连体温计在哪都不知道。”  
“嗯？”Shawn这才勉强从半梦半醒里缓过来，恼丧地摸了摸自己的脑袋，“我发烧了吗？”

Charlie无可奈何地把人带到床上，勒令他换上睡衣，躺进被子里裹好。

“Emm，Char，你不用太担心我，”Shawn坐在床上，看着因为找不到体温计而下决心要把他房间翻个底朝天的男朋友，终于忍不住说，“这大概是神经性的发烧，一般很快就会好了，很可能晚上七八点钟就退烧了。不需要吃药的。”  
Charlie关上对方五斗橱的抽屉，一脸疑惑地转回身。  
“什么？我没听懂。”  
“有的时候状态不好就会这样，不会太严重。”Shawn挠了挠头，“我昨天准备零食、收拾房间之后特别开心，没怎么睡觉……大概是因为这个才会发烧吧。”

Shawn本来以为告诉他实话会让Charlie轻松一些，但是Charlie看上去更郁闷了。  
他在郁闷什么？  
产地多伦多的最佳大脑坚定地认为，一定是因为自己打乱了原本的计划，正打算道歉的时候，却发现Charlie扔下了手里所有的东西，翻身进到自己被子里面。

一个吻。

嘴唇缓慢分开的时候，Charlie的眼睛亮得出奇。

“别走，”Shawn忽然觉得自己绷得中规中矩那根弦有一瞬间的松动，牵连出从没有过的情绪，包裹着他，让他喘不过气，“别走，Charlie……”

不对劲。Charlie甚至比Shawn更早发现了这一点。

“我不走，我就在这，”男孩用手指慢慢梳理Shawn在枕头上蹭乱的头发，“放松。”

可是Shawn控制不了。他的呼吸越来越急，像是跳进泳池前的紧急准备，身上开始冒冷汗。虽然算不上严重，Charlie还是明白过来这大概是怎么回事。

“客厅里……”保持着基本的理智，Shawn用力抓住枕头边缘，“有一瓶药……”  
“我在这里，咱们能尽量不用那瓶药，对吗，你知道它其实并没什么用，你只是觉得心里舒服一点。”Charlie说着迅速走出房间，趁着Shawn愣神的时间拿了一条湿毛巾回到屋里，打开一瓶汽水递到他手里。

“放松，尝尝这个，我们晚上还可以做很多事情，我喜欢和你躺在这里，真的，晚上你就会好起来的，先把这个喝了。”

深呼吸，唱一遍Love Me Tender，念书架上每本书的名字和作者。不要紧张。做点别的事情。  
Charlie慢慢握住男孩的左手，安静地坐在他身边。

“别急。我哪都不去。”

Karen回来的时候，正好看见两个男孩躺在一张略显拥挤的单人床上。门大开着，两个人姿势歪歪扭扭，但依稀能看出睡着之前Charlie尝试着把Shawn整个身子抱在怀里，后来又松开了，一只胳膊被他压在肩膀下头。

湿毛巾放在床头柜上，旁边是一瓶喝了一半的柠檬汽水。

Manuel比个了安静的手势，指了指客厅门口的柜子。  
Karen一开始没明白男人的意思，后来才意识到，展架上那瓶药是崭新的，没有人动过。

虽然他们的儿子看上去经历了一场很难缠的惊恐发作。

Aaliyah看了看哥哥的房间，又转头看了看客厅，惊讶地做了一个“impossible”的手势。这是几年来前所未有的情况。往常Shawn会在焦虑发作刚刚开始的时候就吃下最大剂量，甚至连水都不喝，干巴巴将药片咽下去。像一个酗酒的男人渴望伏特加。  
那是这个看起来十全十美的男孩唯一脆弱的一面。  
他会用药物强行压制，尽力不让任何人看见。

他一度很难信任任何人。

Karen看见Charlie动了动身子，睡得很舒服似的哼了一声。而Shawn安静地翻了个身，把Charlie像一只大型犬那样抱紧，踏实地做着梦。  
她想对那个孩子说谢谢。  
她在门口站了很久，最后只是掩上了房间的木门。

Aaliyah站在妈妈身后，小声对她说：  
“I want a boyfriend as well.”

Karen笑着亲了她的额头。

晚餐的时候Shawn先醒了过来，随后不到两分钟，Charlie就被披萨的味道叫醒了。  
醒过来的时候，Shawn已经穿好了拖鞋，把汽水收进冰箱。湿毛巾挂回洗手间，一切恢复井井有条的样子。只有Charlie酸涩的手臂提醒着他刚才他们经历了怎样一场战斗——仅仅是帮Shawn擦汗降温就耗费了他将近一半的体力。

“噢，嗨，我没想睡这么久的，居然是你先醒……”

Shawn没给Charlie机会把这句话说完，他把这个睡得晕乎乎的家伙从床上拽起半个身子抱在怀里，鼻翼磨蹭着对方发根，然后又转过头用力吻上Charlie因为惊讶而半张的下唇。舌尖像迷路一样缓慢地在口腔里摸索搜寻，Charlie甚至觉得有点痒，在间隙里轻声满足地叹了口气。

“我当然想做点更好吃的东西，可是Shawn坚持和我说你就喜欢这个。”Karen打开意大利香肠披萨纸盒，无奈地说，“我只能祈祷你真的喜欢。”

Charlie用狼吞虎咽的实际行动证明了他真的喜欢。Shawn则在一边简单解释了方才的混乱状况。

他说得过于轻描淡写，把那些痛苦一笔带过的样子让Charlie更加心疼。  
但他知道这就是Shawn Mendes，这些细节让这个男孩变得独一无二，不可替代。

像黄油加上刚出炉的吐司，双倍芝士的披萨，夏天加冰的胡椒博士可乐。

晚上熄了灯，Shawn把Charlie从临时的气垫床拉到了自己的床上，吻他的锁骨，耳后，直到青少年有点脸红似的翻了个身，免得事情越过该有的界限。

可他又忍不住翻回身来抱紧了男孩的肩膀，和他说晚安。

睡眠平静而安适，没有噩梦闯得进来。  
而他们靠得很近，直到夜晚不再是夜晚。

Chapter 10  
“又是他，对吗，”Jacob把软糖扔进嘴里，“又是他妈的Charlie，你们最近每天都这样。”  
“因为你拒绝和我们谈这件事。”Thomas把桌上的汽水默默拿起来塞进书包侧面，“太逊了。”Jack看了他一眼，也安静地把桌上的纸牌收拾起来，小声敲了一下桌面，似乎在示意Thomas，这件事情不会有任何进展。

“好吧，我要走了。”  
乐队的男孩们站起身向门口走去。

“等等！”Jacob拽住Thomas的手臂，“你们甚至还没帮我做完一半的活儿就打算走？”  
“Jacob，帮你的油管写琴谱不是我们的义务，而且你总对我们指手画脚的。我都不知道你哪冒出来的这个主意。”男孩轻轻甩了一下手，“我们在俱乐部帮人作曲可是收钱的。”

“他是因为Charlie和Shawn有一个频道才非得要做。”Freddie嘟囔了一句，耸耸肩，眼睛不去看任何一个人。

“你快他妈走吧，Fred，”Jacob把桌上的琴谱全扔在地上，“他们根本不配有那么多粉丝！Charlie只配当个废物，妈的，都他妈从我家滚出去！”

“你真应该好好睡一觉。”Thomas把Freddie推出门廊，回过头，只留给Jacob这句话。

Jacob独自站在偌大的客厅中间。

“好吧。”他咬紧了牙。“好吧，Charlie Fucking Puth。”

Charlie离开家之前没和任何人说他要去哪。  
事实上，他也不是没说，只是他和每个人说的都不一样。  
和Mikaela他说自己去参加假期社团，和Stephen他说自己要去乐队集训，和爸妈他说自己要去朋友家做AP练习，和Shawn他什么也没有讲。

因为这个家伙比世界上任何一个都聪明，哪怕一个很小的谎话都可能会伤害到他。Charlie不打算用他来冒险。

所以他一个人坐着地铁去公园见Jacob。

Charlie当然知道这世界上没那么多好事。但是他也知道最近Thomas和Jack，还有那个叫Freddie的男孩统统脱离了组织，来到自己这一边。  
也许Jacob会拿这当回事。  
他不奢望这是个道歉，他只想要个和解的信号。

“那你想错了。”

金发男孩坐在公园长椅上，手套拄着木板，身子不紧不慢前后晃着。“我为什么要和你和解，Charlie？我都弄不明白自己为什么要找你谈这个。毕竟你根本不值得我坐车离开家。你是个废物，你自己知道的。”

“我凭什么要知道这个？”Charlie觉得冬末天气凉得过分，缩着肩膀向手上哈了口气。他忽然想起Shawn和他说过出门要戴手套的。  
噢，救命，他应该说自己不是个废物的。

“你最近被那个蠢货保护得很好。你他妈都快忘了自己是谁了。”  
“你没资格叫他蠢货，快闭嘴吧。”

“好。你们都叫他Shawn是吗？”Jacob出奇地换了个称呼，不耐烦地摆摆手，“他还存着前女友的联系方式，你知道吗，那是个大他五岁的法学生，真他妈辣。”

“你什么毛病？”

Charlie捏紧的拳头开始有点发抖。

“你说，”金发男孩的五官精致出奇，他像个三岁孩子那样无所顾忌地仰着头晃动身体，脸上没有任何表情，“他住的那个天主教社区会不会喜欢一个同性恋男孩？”

下午两点钟的阳光在寒冷干燥的天气里显得微不足道。

“或者什么时候我让人在他杯子里放点什么，再把你绑到储藏间里，他会不会随便找个女孩睡？”Jacob挑了一下嘴角，“可能不会，毕竟他是个没有鸟的同性恋。你不觉得很恶心吗？你们睡过了吗？”

Charlie的嘴唇因为极度愤怒略微发紫，他觉得自己该说点什么反驳他，但是他只是坐在那，所有词汇堵在喉咙里，闷得他喘不过气来。

“你还记得我们怎么躲过你爸妈把你关在车库里打吗？”Jacob从口袋里摸出什么叼在嘴里，用打火机点燃，余光看着他。Charlie想起了什么似的，生理性打了个寒战，把手揣进口袋，没发出任何声音。  
“你觉得你能保证Shawn的安全吗？他总有自己出去做事的时候吧。他自己一个人走在路上，或者晚上他骑着车去参加社团。你会见不到他。他爸妈会见不到他。”

“你还记得皮带抽在身上有多疼吗，Charlie？”

“我还记得怎么用它抽在你身上。”

“我能逮到他，小家伙，就算他是个健身怪物。我可以找很多人。你永远提防不了我。”

棕发男孩的指甲快要挖进冰凉的木板。他记得。  
疼痛的回忆他从来不缺。

他也记得Shawn落在他脊背上的吻。

提防。

比糖浆更甜的男孩手指划过他的腰线，鼻翼翕动着，额头一层薄汗，在睫毛上氤氲成微不可察的水汽，额头抵着他，贴着他的耳廓讲话。

Shawn Mendes，老师点到他名字的时候他站起来，白衬衫的线条从弯曲变成笔直。他笑得没半分虚假。  
他是全优生。是全校女孩的焦点。

他有一个妹妹。他是他妹妹最光鲜的骄傲。

他有焦虑症。

他从不迟到。

他的食指上戴着Charlie在他生日送的猫王戒指。  
那根手指会按在Charlie上唇，又穿过他的发丝，攥住一点希望，落在两个人交错的呼吸里。

“放过他，把你交给我们，为了你他妈神圣的狗屁爱情，Charlie Puth，别忘了他来之前你是什么样一条狗。”Jacob深吸进一口烟，然后猛然把烟卷甩在地面上用力踩灭。那不是烟。Charlie知道他们想弄来这种东西容易得很。

“你接着当那条狗，离开他，我就放了他。”

这太幼稚了。Charlie想说。

但是他了解，Jacob真的会为了什么没有来头的仇恨做任何事，不管这些事会伤害到多少个人。

他想起第一次见面，男孩用指尖怯生生碰他的脸，温热的手掌搭在他肩膀上，告诉他没事了，一切都会好起来。  
于是他慢慢丢盔弃甲，来到那个美好到虚幻的怀抱里。

“好。”

走回家用了他很长时间。

咖啡店里挤满了人，Charlie搓着手神情恍惚地钻到人群里买一杯热巧克力。店员认出了他，在找零时多在他手心里放了一块太妃巧克力，“谢谢你男朋友上次在进货时帮我们搬糖霜。”  
Charlie胡乱点点头，把巧克力扔进口袋，低着头迅速溜出了店门。

星期天的傍晚，没人关心为什么路边一个穿着棉夹克的男孩一边喝着热巧克力一边掉眼泪，不停用手背抹着侧脸，最后慢慢蹲在了橱窗下，两只手捂住眼睛，鼻息沉缓地抽泣起来。

故事随着夜幕旋转。  
但没有一个夜晚是属于他的夜晚。

他把自己关在家里整整一个星期。  
Mikaela钻进他房间把沾着糖霜的甜甜圈往他嘴里塞，然后任由自己的哥哥靠在她肩上哭着咀嚼，再浑浑噩噩睡回那个循环往复的噩梦里。

Shawn收到的分手礼物是一颗太妃巧克力糖。

他来到Charlie家敲过无数次门，直到妈妈和妹妹告诉他，也许还是让Charlie一个人更好。

“如果这样他更舒服，好孩子，”妈妈在半夜握紧男孩冰凉颤抖的手，“如果这样对你们更好。那你就只能放手。他不会忘了你的。你也不会。”

新学期开学很早。

Charlie低着头走进教学楼的时候看见了Shawn从他面前走过去。他一眼就认出了那双运动鞋。于是他突兀地停下脚步，直到那双鞋消失在他视线里。

在餐厅里，Shawn拿着餐盘从他面前径直走过去，找了一个靠窗的单人桌，背对着Charlie的角度，一个人坐下来。  
然后陆陆续续，别的男孩和他坐在一起。  
他们交谈着。  
Charlie听不见他们说话的声音，也看不见Shawn的表情。

他觉得胃里一阵阵翻腾，盖上餐盒，走出了那个地方。

忍不住回头，他的目光和Shawn有一瞬间惊悸的碰触，激起他疼痛万分又微不足道的心跳和脉搏。他记得Shawn曾经同他在桌边嚼不同馅料的三明治，男孩的嘴唇贴在他耳朵上，和他说，我想吻你。

Freddie用手肘撞了一下完全愣住的Shawn，“怎么了？”

Jack摇摇头，示意刚从门口离开的是Charlie，于是Freddie立刻噤声。

“抱歉，”Thomas拍了拍男孩的肩膀，“别生他的气，他肯定有自己的理由。”

“我该生他的气吗？”Shawn低下头，把叉子轻轻戳进蘑菇沙拉，“我没生气……我只是……特别想他。”

“我不知道他是怎么了，但是我想抱抱他，”男孩的声音有点发抖，“就算再也不能见面了，我还想抱抱他，他就知道所有事情都会好起来。”

叉子从桌沿翻了个身，跌在地面上。

“可是我没机会了。”

Chapter 11  
“连我你们都不相信？”Mikaela叹了口气，但是并没有要结束这场对话的意思。为了提高自己的威信，她难能穿上了为学生会准备的西服，不过效果似乎适得其反。  
“不是我故意想要冒犯，呃，Mika，对吧，好的，”Thomas哭笑不得地摊开手，“我们之前都没见过，所以我没理由过度信任你，更何况我到现在也没弄明白你是怎么联系上我们的。”  
“拜托，我在我哥的ins关注里看到了他的几个同学，然后又顺着他的同学扒到你们几个。我记得你们名字的，我去过你们乐队排练，啊，你们肯定不记得。”  
“嗯，挺机灵的。”Freddie摆弄着餐桌上的胡椒瓶。

“好吧，好吧，”Thomas摇了摇头，“但你怎么能确定Charlie被人敲诈了？”

女孩翻了个白眼。  
“不然呢？如果没什么特别的原因，你觉得我哥会和Shawn分手？他俩在一起的时候就和连体双胞胎似的。吃饭要互相喂，Charlie天天满脸傻笑，蠢爆了。”  
所有人的目光转移到一边沉默着的Stephen身上。  
直到Stephen也若有所思地点点头。

“所以，我是这么分析的，”Mikaela展开一张巨大的打印纸——很明显，低年级的女孩有的是时间和精力——那张纸上写出了事件最大的可能性和一个她看来可行的解决方案，附上几张示意图，“罪魁祸首应该是一个我不认识的神秘人，但我不知道你们是不是认识。一个半月以前他把我哥单独找出去过一回。”

“Charlie给我们的解释都不一样，一会儿说自己要去这儿一会儿又说去那儿，我们估计他是为了搪塞我们，然后去见了什么人。”Stephen补充道，在纸上慢慢圈出Mikaela画的神秘人，心里想着这个家伙真的是柯南看得太多了。

Jack抱着肩，看了一眼Thomas，显然大家心里都对这个“神秘人”的人选有了大概的估计。

“他以前有时候回来就会摔伤什么的，这种情况自从Shawn转学过来得到了很大抑制，但是现在……”女孩咬着嘴唇，过了一会儿接着说，“昨天他嘴里和鼻子一直流血，眼眶也是青的。我们不是傻子，那不可能是踢足球摔的，除非他打魁地奇。”

“他一个人在洗手间拿毛巾擦了很长时间，到处都是血，我们觉得有点太不对劲了，但是看上去他不太想让爸妈知道……”Stephen抬起头看着面前几个高年级男孩，他们看上去都已经基本是个大人的模样，“所以我们最好能合作一下，自己解决。”

Freddie耸耸肩，他知道Charlie比起爸妈，其实更不愿意这些事情让弟弟妹妹知道。几个男孩都在等着Thomas发话，毕竟他在头脑与魄力上都略胜一筹。  
“好吧，Mikaela，”Thomas对着大家点了下头，转身对女孩说，“学校有时候挺烂的，对吧。”

“完全同意。”

“Charlie已经被我们班的一个混球欺负很长时间了。我们和他保证过绝对不让你们知道。他希望自己撑过去，不想给你们添麻烦。”男孩承认这么开诚布公地谈论自己曾经参与过的勾当其实相当难受，但是他从没觉得自己做的任何事情这么正确过，以至于他必须把一切都说出来，“我们其中很多人其实原来也是那堆混球里的，我非常抱歉，Mika，你哥哥什么也没做错，他是个很棒的家伙。”  
“噢，”Mika别过脸，好像快哭了似的，“他是个蠢蛋。”

“好吧，或许有那么点，”Thomas拍了拍她的肩，“现在，我想听听你的计划。”

学校真的很烂。

Charlie蹲在地上捡着自己的午餐，却发现自己昨天逃跑的时候扭伤的脚踝让他很难顺利站起来。

忽然旁边有人脚步很急，蹲下来手忙脚乱地把他从地上扶起身，然后紧张地攥紧了手里午餐袋的边口，似乎还想关心他脚踝的绑带，但不知道从何开口。Charlie没有抬头，他一只手依然拄着膝盖，腿有点发抖。

“谢谢。”他说。

这是两个月以来他和Shawn Mendes说的第一句话。  
而他甚至没抬头看他一眼。

他是故意的。

就像他假装没感觉到那双扶他的手有点发颤那样。

他假装没看见男孩失措狼狈地独自向前走去，小声低着头问道：“为什么手会抖得这么厉害，又发烧了吗。”  
Shawn的动作一顿，然后更加迅速地逃离这个地方。他怕才刚刚松动的梦魇再缠上他，让他在梦里喊重复的名字，惊醒后满脸泪湿，咬着枕头把自己整个蒙进被子里。

他想说，为什么还要问？

毕竟已经和Charlie没有任何关系了，不是吗？

会在雨天大惊小怪要求多伦多男孩加一件夹克的Charlie已经不属于他了，不是吗？

但他只是走开了。

实验课的同学有时候会和Shawn坐在一起吃饭。  
那个叫Nick的家伙是个货真价实的情圣，他把Shawn拽到餐厅中间，指给他几个年级里最受欢迎的女孩，还有几个舞台剧社团的男孩：“不能认准了一个就不去看别的了。Charlie已经和你分手了，你也得向前看。”

Shawn有点恍惚似的，心不在焉点了点头。

“嘿，想什么呢。”

“没事。”Shawn皱了皱眉，依然那副没什么胃口的样子。

“我说，”Nick叹口气，“你得向前看。”

终于，Shawn听清了他说的是什么，强打起精神答应道：“嗯，我会调整好的。”

“Jacob和Charlie在足球场打起来了！”忽然，Freddie从餐厅门口冲进来喊了一句，目光四处搜寻着什么人——不用说大家也知道他在找谁，于是别人都默默别开头。

“他是在找你还是……”Nick有些疑惑地转身，却发现身边的男孩早就不知去向，转椅还没完全停止移动，半温的午餐被扔在桌上。  
“……看来找的就是你。”

Shawn从来不会来晚。他会冲上来抱住Charlie，把他整个头用胸膛护起来。但是这次他犹豫了。  
他站在外围，两只手绞在一起，看着Charlie踉踉跄跄站起来，一个空拳抡出去，被对面的金发男孩敏捷躲开。

然后Shawn意识到他躲不开。

对于Charlie Puth，他永远也躲不开。他看见Charlie掌心的血，粘稠的，晕眩的，熟悉的，一切气息都把他带回一个夜晚的怀抱里，男孩握住他的手，“我就在这，我哪都不去。”

他推开了面前的所有人，站到草坪中间，把Charlie从地上扶起来架在自己肩膀上，手指穿过深棕色的头发，护住他流血的鬓角。

“你想碰他，就从我身上踩过去。”

Charlie眼前发蓝，在一片混乱中抓住Shawn的手，把他往身后拉过去，“别，”他小声说，“Shawn，别，他带了刀。”

“站在我身后，好吗？”男孩用嘴唇碰了一下Charlie的耳朵，“好吗？”

“不行。”血从这个家伙额角流下来，他剧烈喘息着，压抑着他快要崩溃的事实，他甚至顾不上自己是不是要死了，只是执拗地傻笑着，把Shawn向身后拽着，透过血腥味闻着男孩的甜。

他很可能哭了。他不知道。

“你以为我不能吗？”  
Jacob向前迈了一步。人群中有几个学生尖叫起来。

“我爱你，你知道吗？”Shawn忽然转过身，握了一下Charlie的肩膀，然后猛地用力将他向后推去。  
如果一定有人要流血，要单打独斗，要在危险里赌博，他宁肯这个人是自己。  
时间走得慢起来，男孩听见自己心跳加速的声音，看见Charlie被人群里的几个同学扶住了——

然后。

然后是校园警署和足球教练把Jacob用力按在地上。

略显瘦小的女孩从人群里钻出来，身后跟着几个气喘吁吁的老朋友，Thomas蹲下来，长长松了一口气，然后Jack率先歇斯底里笑了出来。  
“都结束了！”Freddie把双手举起来，“各种录音，视频取证，校长和警察，我们真他妈是一群天才，Mika。”  
Thomas拍了拍Mikaela的肩膀，然后用手指把女孩脸上的眼泪擦下去，“我们办到了，你很了不起，虽然有人好像流了点血，但是以后都不会再有了。”

所有人歪歪扭扭围住了Charlie，后知后觉地欢呼起来。有的学生摘掉了棒球帽，吹着口哨，看着人群中央的两个男孩。Shawn哭得整个肩膀都在抖，把头埋进Charlie的颈侧紧紧抱住他，抽泣的声音脆弱到不可思议。

Charlie用手背抹了一把眼角的血渍和眼泪，扳过Shawn的脑袋，用力吻上去，直到男孩因为缺氧和抽噎喘不上气，才慢慢摸着他的头发，拇指蹭过颧骨上方微红的皮肤。

“不许不要我了，Charlie Puth，三十九次噩梦，五次惊恐发作，我会死的。”

Charlie心疼地去抓他的手。

“不会了，我保证，我很想你，”矮个子的男孩低着头靠在他肩窝，眼泪依然停不下来，“如果再多等一分钟见不到你，我都会疯的。”

总有一天他们会把这件事当成年轻人别扭的笑柄，用来揶揄他们十几岁的懦弱或者莽撞。  
但是他们不会后悔那个喧闹当中无所顾忌的吻。

伤口会愈合，成为微不足道的疤痕。但相爱是全新的，每一分钟都脱胎换骨。  
好在他们一直是他们。书包被淋湿的落水狗，不喜欢和陌生人说话的社交弱者，在草地上做梦的傻瓜。在路上奔跑、成长、不停受伤的男孩。

他们总会长大，了解生活中的一切都有变质的风险。

而那个吻一直是甜的。

Chapter 12  
“Hello你们好，欢迎回到我们的YouTube频道，我是Shawn Mendes！”  
“这里是Charlie Puth。”  
“今天我们打算打开直播主要是为了完成上次计划当中回答问题的项目。大家可以在聊天区域发送你们想问的问题，我们都会回答的。”说完，男孩皱了皱眉用鼠标滑动聊天区域查看各种乱七八糟的图标，“这都是什么，天，我实在用不明白这软件。”  
“还是我来吧，老年人。`”Charlie得意的几乎快要摇起尾巴，放下手里的圣代冰淇淋，示意自己的男朋友挪挪地方，霸占了电脑的操作权。

“噢，来了，”Shawn清了清喉咙，“第一个问题是问你的，Charlie，你最喜欢的颜色是什么？”  
“绿色。”戴着毛线帽的男孩又挖了一勺冰淇淋，含混不清地说，然后耸了耸肩，似乎在表达“这问题也太无聊了”。  
“像你的眼睛一样吗？”  
好吧，面对镜头前近乎贴到自己鼻尖的家伙，Charlie好像有点脸红了，又把头凑向屏幕。  
“啊，这有一个问你的，嗯——你以后会出道吗？如果出道是不是会和Charlie分开做个人歌手？噢，我看看你的ID……Emily，我记住你了，挑拨我们的感情。“卷毛新泽西男孩装模作样地指着镜头做了一个“给我小心”的动作，惹得Shawn倒在沙发上哈哈大笑，半天才想起来自己还需要回答问题这回事。

“事实上，我和Charlie并不是没讨论过这个问题，”说着，Shawn转过头看了一眼Charlie，“如果有机会我们当然想签约唱片公司，而且，没错，我们会各自solo而不是组合，但是这并不会影响我们的关系，对吗baby？”  
“EWW，”Charlie假装嫌弃地翻了个白眼，“来，下一个问题——这个你来回答，你们两个是表兄弟吗？”  
“我们长得像吗？”Shawn明显愣了一下，随后发现Charlie早已经因为憋笑辛苦得瘪着嘴满脸通红——Charlie穿了他最喜欢的帽衫，依然是Mikaela带他去买的，不得不说，女孩在挑选衣服这方面确实天赋异禀，就算是很难驾驭的粉色穿在身上也不会显得不搭调。此时男孩泛着红的侧脸和淡粉色的布料柔软又自然地融为一体，嘴角的绒毛上还挂着圣代融化的奶油液滴。  
不能再看他了，Shawn深深吸了一口气任命地搓了搓脸，认真盯着镜头。再看他这个直播算是没办法做下去了。

“好吧，既然Charlie说想要我回答，我只好告诉你们，尤其是每期视频下面问Charlie是否单身的女孩们，he is already taken，我是他的男朋友，我们已经在一起快一年了。”  
“是的，也别试图私信我，你们的加拿大王子是个嫉妒狂。”  
“我哪有？”大男孩无辜地眨眨眼，而镜头外Charlie的左手慢慢扣住他的右手，十指交错握在一起，直到温暖的感觉像巧克力布朗尼蛋糕，甜味从心里溢出来，连呼吸间的空气都更加沁人。

评论区当然早已经爆炸了。

直播结束的时候，两个人孩子气地抢着桌上仅有的一罐胡椒博士汽水，直到Shawn答应一人一半才终于获得先喝一口水的权利。他们不是没试过含着汽水或者果汁接吻，但是几乎每次都以两个人哆哆嗦嗦只穿着裤子站在洗衣机边洗衬衫告终。今天他们并没有洗衬衫的兴趣。

“你看了我们的profile吗？130万粉丝，天啊。”Shawn把汽水递给Charlie，有些不敢置信地说，“我们居然真的做到了。”  
“嗯哼，”Charlie猛喝了一口冰镇汽水，“说明我们还是很厉害的。”  
“真的没想到会这么快。”男孩小幅度活动了一下胳膊，释放着刚才打闹时候积攒的别扭感觉，却忽然发现Charlie一反常态的安静，像是被什么咒语定在了原地一样，脸色有点发白。

“怎么了？Charlie？”Shawn有点担心地站起来半蹲在地毯上，抬头看着他的脸，直到他发现自己男朋友的脸上细细密密一层的冷汗，“你别吓我，哪里不舒服吗？”  
“咳，”这下Charlie才算回过神来，有些尴尬地动了动身子，“我没事。”  
“可是你现在正死死揪着自己衣角，我不觉得这看上去像没事。”  
终于，男孩手心缓缓向腹部护过去的动作露出一点破绽，又被Shawn抢了先，轻轻抱住他的肩，把他放倒在沙发上，然后对着双手呼了一口热气，小心翼翼搓了搓手心，把两只手都放在了Charlie软乎乎的小腹上。  
“每次都不告诉我。刚才居然在我面前吃了个那么大的圣代还喝冰汽水，是不是有点过分猖狂了，Puth先生。”  
“可是我想吃圣代好久了……”Charlie有点理亏地辩解，像每次自己的秘密被人发现一样，脸上发烧，偏过头去。他厌恶这个。他自己知道，Shawn也知道，所以往常他们会避免谈起这件事情，直到这个叫做生理期的魔鬼不请自来，他们才不得不面对问题。  
Charlie Puth阅读过不止一次关于爱自己身体每个部分的鸡汤ins帖，但是他完全清楚，自己距离那个目标还有十万八千里的距离，甚至在浴室里，他都不愿意多看一眼镜子，而秋天一到他又能松一口气，早早用衣服把每一寸裸露的皮肤包裹遮盖起来。

唯一能安全掀开这层遮盖的只有Shawn Mendes，但是出于对他自尊心和敏感性格的保护，Shawn往往选择给他一定的空间。  
直到这一次。  
两个人一个半跪着一个躺着，屋子里只有窗外风摇动几棵树的声音，Shawn觉得他有必要和Charlie谈谈这件事了。

“你知道我喜欢你的全部，对吗，你得知道你有多美，Char，”这句话似乎显得突兀，可是他们都足够了解对方，明确知道这段对话的主题到底是什么，“我不希望你这么抗拒它，它是你的身体，不是吗，我，我知道这听起来可能有点糟糕，可是我真的见过你全身上下每个部分，而且它看上去真的，没有任何缺点，除了你瘦了点，你就好像——瘦版的大卫。”  
Charlie为了这句糟糕的调情绝望地捂住脸哀嚎了一声，不过他很庆幸自己是大卫而不是维纳斯。谢天谢地。  
“鸡骨头版的大卫，是吗？”  
“梦中情人版的大卫。”Shawn用那种渴望又干净的眼神看着Charlie的眼睛，从他的脚踝落下一个吻，到膝盖，到小腹，胸口，锁骨，再到嘴唇，“我爱你，你知道吗，我真的好爱你。”  
“所以我希望你对自己好一点、再好一点，不然我会非常非常担心。”男孩继续说着，他并不是不擅长表达，但是任何繁杂的词汇拿来放在Charlie这都不适用，他被这种美好攥取到只能想起最简单的词汇，用自己最早学到的、简单而直接的语言去形容。

“你不觉得、”躺着的男孩吞了吞口水，紧张地转回来，在Shawn很轻柔的安抚下恢复了一些镇定，“你不觉得我很怪吗，生理期。”  
“不会，我想让你知道，我很享受照顾你，所以下次可以拜托告诉我吗？”  
男孩把嘴唇咬得发白，最后还是点了点头。  
“生理期一点也不怪，我甚至觉得它让你更可爱了，我只是有点不喜欢它让你难受。”  
“其实还好，”粉色帽衫的男孩坐起身子，强硬地勾住Shawn的脖子，把他整个人拉得俯下身来，敏捷地用手解开他的衬衫扣子。

“嘿！不行，Char，你要干什么！”  
“我以为我已经很明确了，”Charlie好像真的已经恢复了很多，狡黠地舔了舔嘴唇，“have sex，就现在。”  
“不行。”Shawn一把抓住了准备进行下一步犯罪的家伙，“这几天不行，你得好好休息，知道吗。”  
“但是我们好久都没……”  
“还不是因为毕业项目论文，”加拿大男孩有点烦躁又懊恼地抿着嘴唇，“保证结束之后都补给你。”

“Do you really want me?”  
“You kidding me? I’m working on not to think about you every second.”

“对了，baby，我想起来有一件事一直没问你。”  
Shawn吻了一下Charlie的额头。  
“毕业演出之后的舞会。我想和你一起去。”  
每说一句，他就在Charlie脸上吻一下，很轻，但是足以把男孩的呼吸都搅得乱了步子。  
“想看你穿西装。帮你买一条领带。想和你跳舞。”

“答应我吗。”

“当然，”Charlie伸出手去整理Shawn的衬衫，“如果我穿上西装比你还吸引人怎么办，popular prince？”

“那就做我的sassy queen好了，”Shawn为了自己脑子里不受控制的要命的幻想深深吸进一口气，“and I'm gonna tap that，你最好准备好。”

“我准备得不能再好了。”

Chapter 13  
“我贝斯的连接线哪去了，靠，快帮我找找！”  
“Thomas，你非得自己画上那个黑色眼影不可吗？去拉个女孩来帮你弄，你画的像刚被人揍成熊猫。”  
“女孩？这儿哪有女孩？刚刚那些都已经上台了！”  
“让Charlie帮你画！”

“滚开，Fred，”混乱中在一边拿着琴谱的Charlie忽然被点名，抬头笑着骂了一句，“我可不会这个。”

毕业典礼的后台永远都是这样，一片的嘈杂慌乱，眼影盘和亮粉东倒西歪堆在准备室的桌子上，各种乐器的连接线和音响搅在一起解不开，衣服会穿错，手机忽然想不起放在了哪，大家手忙脚乱，不小心踩到旁边人刚擦完的靴子。  
Charlie的键盘已经搬到了舞台的幕布后面。他从没这么感激自己不是贝斯手，因为明显那两个蹲在地上和缠成一团黑电线斗争的兄弟已经快要发疯了。

Shawn背着身子站在幕布边缘有阳光的地方，离这片吵闹很远，肩上挂着吉他。  
他的衣服是Charlie给他挑的。为了这身衣服他们俩逛了一整天的商场，腿都快走断了。事实证明新泽西的商场很难买到合适的东西。  
最后他们来到了Charlie一个搞摇滚的表哥家，因为他保证这里有他们需要的款式。  
年轻男人的衣帽间里放着很多不属于这个时代的物件。连衣服也是如此。  
最后在表哥的指导下，Shawn换了一件丝绸的酒红色衬衫，黑色的紧身牛仔裤，一双有点旧但是很舒服的黑色矮跟皮鞋。Charlie则是钢灰色的低领衬衫加上酒红色暗纹领巾，下面穿了普通的皮鞋和暗色亚麻裤子。

“完美，”表哥把长发甩到身后，把两个人拉到镜子前，上下打量他们，“像一对在音乐里醉酒的神仙眷侣。”  
“Eww，”Charlie皱了皱眉，“求求你，别说话。”  
“Char，你衣领太低了，”Shawn忽然插嘴道。  
“怕别人看到我胸口吗？你吃醋了吗？”男孩挑了挑眉，导致Shawn直接按住他的肩膀隔着衣服用力咬了他一口。

“噢，噢，别在我神圣的试衣间里亲热，拿好东西出去，小鬼。”

想起那天的情形，Charlie克制不住傻笑起来，惹得Shawn回过头，也不管自己的男朋友在笑什么，就跟着他一起笑。  
Charlie走到他身边，用手指拨弄着他的琴弦，抬头看他的眼睛。

“你看起来脸色不太好，Shawnie，”Charlie在他颧骨上吻了一下，“还好吗？”  
“觉得我不帅了吗？”Shawn的表情看起来却和平时没什么分别，“下了台我得好好教训你。”

Charlie翻了个白眼，一把将他拽到在旁边闲置的旧沙发上，从身后抱着他，两个人嬉笑着互相挠痒，最后失去体力，气喘吁吁靠在一起，Shawn伸出胳膊，把男友用力揽在怀里，低下头亲了一下他的发旋。

“我真不想告诉你，但是你手在抖，”Charlie用两只手紧紧握住大男孩冰凉微颤的手，甚至把它攥得有点充血。但是他知道这样会很大程度让Shawn冷静一些。这些人和噪声对Shawn来说有时候还是有点太过了。  
“我还好。”红衬衫的男孩说着，却靠在了Charlie身上。  
“你知道，”Charlie的下巴抵在他的肩，手伸到他背后，“如果你很紧张，我其实带了你可能用得到的每一种药。”

“谢谢，baby，但是我不想吃药。”Shawn很温柔地转过头注视他的眼睛，深吸一口气，“这太重要了——这一天，对你和我都是，就像电影里，今天是那种我们会永远铭记的日子。”  
“你说话怎么忽然和我表哥似的。”  
“严肃，Puth先生，这是成年人之间的对话。”  
“啊——好吧。”

“我不希望以后提起这一天，我们想起的是因为我太紧张在上台前吃了半瓶药。”

“唔……我觉得我明白你的意思，”Charlie点了点头，“我也希望你记住我永远在你身边，所以没什么可紧张的，无论发生什么，我们都会一起解决。”  
“噢，这一点，”Shawn随着台上报幕的声音站起身，“我不觉得这辈子我能忘掉。”

他们的开场曲是Hound Dog。

又是Charlie选的。

其实最开始Shawn有些抗拒，因为这首歌放在Charlie身上总有些嘲讽意味似的，但是Charlie只是无所谓地耸耸肩，表示这又不是猫王的错，而且这样正好有喜剧效果。

开场结束就是正式演出，他们的曲目是Charlie早写好的Some Type of Love和Shawn自己准备的If I Can’t Have You，像贝斯手Logan之前说的，来点既能抒情又很派对的歌曲，大家可以在台上好好玩一场那种。

「You’re nothing but a hound dog, crying all the time」

红衬衫男孩的手指用力扫过第一个和弦，那种要命的紧张和反胃瞬间就消减了大半，加上Charlie在中途很放肆地大声吹起口哨，甚至拿着麦克学起小号的声音。等到这一首汗流浃背地唱完，Shawn脸上的汗珠已经顺着脖子上绷紧的筋脉流到了锁骨附近，沾湿了衣领。理所当然，他解开了两颗扣子，用领口擦了擦脸。

“我可没说过你可以开这么大的领口。”

走向钢琴擦肩而过的时候，Charlie假装恶狠狠地威胁他。

Charlie唱歌的时候Shawn有几秒钟背过身去。  
噢，天啊，他实在不用每次听见这首都哭的。Charlie在心里说，全然不顾自己红着眼眶的事实。

最后一首歌由Thomas酝酿已久的大段鼓点开始，他终于可以愉快地展示自己的身手。鼓槌落在鼓面，留下不止息的、颤动的快乐。  
就要毕业了，男孩的心脏因为一切未知而亢奋地跳动，或许在大学还要组个乐队，肯定要的，一起玩摇滚。大学里肯定也有一群该死的混蛋，而这次他知道该怎么做了——他会照着那个气焰最嚣张的一拳揍下去。

Charlie和他们所有人的事迹已经被全校学生传开，甚至周边的几个高中也广泛流传着不同版本的超级英雄故事。

没有任何征兆，Shawn趴在Charlie耳边说了什么，于是Charlie点点头，重新坐回钢琴前。  
他们临时决定用Coldplay的Fix You做结尾。

下面的学生开始和他们一起唱。  
有头上扎着彩虹发带的男孩，有平时沉默寡言的女孩，有仍然被霸凌的低年级生，有举着手机的情侣，有因为个人原因中途辍学，但是特意赶回来参加这场毕业典礼的应届同学。他们有的还要为明天的生活继续担心，有的刚搞砸了考试，有的痛恨自己没有勇气，有的依然在思考自己是否要随波逐流。  
像一个混乱而复杂的星系，所有行星茫然地旋转着，但是这一刻他们有机会停下来，唱着一首他们都曾听过的歌。

至少今天，他们可以分享同样的快乐和眼泪。

男孩们在所有人的欢呼声和掌声中站在台前鞠躬。  
等到他们站直了注视着台下，大家才发现，他们早已经满脸泪水。

校长讲话的结尾词出现在他们身后的LED屏幕上：

Be kind, for everyone is fighting a hard battle.

“我差点要在台上把你直接吻到休克。”边在洗手间匆匆换着舞会的礼服，Charlie抬起头对着他的男朋友一脸无害地说。  
“这听上去可不是什么很好的建议。那我们两个小时之内就会上头条。”  
“唉，可是我真的想吻你。”  
“你知道吗，我其实也有办法让你休克。”Shawn穿好了裤子，是一套漂亮的银灰色翻领西装，里面搭配了很修身的黑衬衫，正好和Charlie的黑西装和灰色领带遥相呼应。现在他面向穿衣镜理了理领子，对着镜子里Charlie的脸眨眨眼睛。  
“……不、要，”终于反应过来对方思想到底糟糕到什么份上的Charlie愣了一下，随后兀自打上领带，“至少等到结束，现在外面一大群人等着我们跳舞呢。别搞砸了。你知道每次结束我的脖子都得找个什么围起来。”  
“来自一个刚说要把我吻到休克的人。”  
“噢，行了，快走吧。”

那个吻看似就这样被搁置了，但是在他们接到一个唱片公司的电话以后，Shawn把Charlie当众抱了起来转了两圈，而Charlie把一个激烈的亲吻补给了他。

“所以我们是被签约了吗！”Charlie挂在高个子男孩身上，亢奋地询问。  
“现在还不能这么说，会有很多手续，等流程结束，我们就被正式签约了。”  
“都有什么手续？”  
“管他呢！把这些都留到明天，今天我们应该偷偷喝点马提尼庆祝一下。”  
“Shawn！”  
“我开玩笑的！”

他们最后跌坐在礼堂的长椅上。  
屋子正中的所有人都在跳着舞。

Shawn靠在Charlie耳边，大声告诉他：

“总有一天，他们所有人都来参加我们的婚礼。”

“我听不清，太吵了！”Charlie转过头抱怨，“你说什么？”

“我说，”男孩把两只手都拢在他耳边，“Charlie Puth，我爱你。”

Chapter 14  
“就看一眼，就一眼，求你了Mika，”大男孩扒着门缝可怜兮兮地探头，妄图偷偷混进自己未婚夫的更衣室。他已经超过24小时没见到Charlie了。一个快乐的单身派对过后他已经迫不及待开始联系对方，却得到对方拒绝见面的要求。  
“婚礼之前见到我的衣服会有坏运气。”  
“但我可是你的something old。”  
“不管用。我已经决定了。”电话另一头，Charlie正对着一大堆发胶手足无措。

“可是我好想你。”Shawn开始尝试攻陷男友的软肋，可是对方却坚定到无法动摇的程度，于是他最后也只能耸耸肩挂掉了电话。

有什么不能看的？他稍微松了松领口的领带。从头到脚，没有任何一寸是他没看过、没吻过的。  
这一年他们已经23岁。很多人依然说23岁结婚为时过早，但是他们两个心里清楚，在他们十七岁坐在同一个操场上的时候，就已经在盼望这一天早点到来。  
Charlie已经在大学毕业后签约了大西洋唱片公司。Shawn则中途辍学，提前签入小岛唱片。并不荒唐，他们从不做荒唐的决定，一切都是仔细权衡过的，他们各自选择了最适合自己的方式。  
当两个人的工作全部稳定下来之后，在一个下雨天，Charlie从纽约餐厅的巧克力慕斯里吃到了一枚戒指。

毫不犹豫，像十八岁时候在卧室里独自彩排过的那样，他抱住对面的男孩说了yes，然后他们接吻。

而这一天，他即将让Shawn Mendes变成全世界最幸福的人。

“Shawn，他说了不让你进来，放弃吧，我也没办法。”Mikaela手里拿着四条领带，脖子上还挂着两条，不用说Shawn也能猜到是谁在里面不停换衣服折磨人，“我觉得他好像对结婚这件事情有点紧张，”女孩对着屋里大呼小叫的人们翻了个白眼，转过头告诉男孩，“吹毛求疵。”  
“我猜他换了三套衣服了是吗？”  
“不止，”Mikaela干笑了几声，“远远不止。”  
“我们昨天不是挑好了吗？”  
“拜，有人喊我。”女孩忽然急匆匆关上门，留下一个站在门口一头雾水的新郎。

“Shawn，你还在那干嘛，誓词什么的全拿好了？你怎么一点也不着急，我们都快忙死了，蛋糕摆好了吗？还有没有什么东西没准备完？老天，我早晚被你们逼疯了。”  
“嘿，Thomas，放松点，一切就绪，很顺利。”  
“真不敢相信我比你还紧张，我策划的可是你的婚礼。”  
Thomas草草把头发掖到耳后，推了推从鼻梁上滑下去的眼镜，嘴里说的虽然全是抱怨，但脸上却抑制不住挂着笑。他居然萌生出欣慰的感受来——毕竟这对love birds的故事曾经由他全程担任观众。于是他主动提出策划这场婚礼。他也是这场婚礼的司仪。毫无异议。没人比他更合适了。

“我有时候真的不敢相信，”Shawn仰起头深呼吸着，“我们居然要结婚了。”  
“你最好快点相信。还有两个小时你就没机会反悔了。事实上现在你也没机会。”Thomas胡乱拍拍他的肩，又去精神折磨另一边帮他们准备气球的几个女孩。

真奇怪，作为这次婚礼的主角之一，Shawn只能坐在草地边的一把椅子上，看着天上缓慢行走的云发呆。所有人都在忙碌，为了他而忙碌。这些人帮他准备得足够充分，以至于他自己完全没有事情可做。太不真实了。  
气球，香槟，白色的玫瑰，五颜六色的纸杯蛋糕，漂亮的翻糖做成一对可爱的恋人。

“喜欢吗，这是你们。”Aaliyah不知道什么时候站在了那把椅子身后，“我画的图纸。”  
“爱你，Liyah。”男孩站起来摸了摸妹妹的头发。  
“不打算和我聊聊吗？”穿着淡黄色裙子的女孩倚靠在椅背，也和他一样抬起头去看天，“从昨天开始你就一直不太好。”  
“天啊，”Shawn叹了口气，“你怎么做到的。”  
“靠和你住在一个房子里十几年。如果是我你也能看出来。”

“我其实很高兴……我只是，你知道，我有点太高兴了，今天是完美的，但是我印象里没有这么完美的一天——所有的都是好的。这种东西难道也是存在的吗？这不科学。”男孩咬了一下嘴唇，“我有点不敢接受这个。”  
“你们受的罪还不够多吗？尤其是刚在一起的时候。”Aaliyah的语气出奇的轻松，“那些乱七八糟的事情，搅得你们没法好好睡觉。每个人都值得这样一天。至少一天，完美的一天，让你觉得自己在做梦。而你们会有更多这样的回忆，我保证。”女孩对着他眨眨眼，“你们值得这些，还有更好的。”

“他值得比我还好的，”Shawn看着湖边小岛别墅里Charlie准备室的方向，“所有的。”  
“给你的誓词留点内容。”Aaliyah从旁边的玻璃碗里拿出一块小熊软糖丢进嘴里，等男孩回过神，妹妹早已经不知道走到哪去了。

他是闯进Charlie的试衣间的。  
他进去的时候，Charlie正赤裸着上身，皮肤被衣料蹭得发红，看上去早已经不知道试了多少件。看到自己的未婚夫站在身后，绿眼睛的男孩彻底泄了气，把头靠在对方肩窝，迷惘地抱住他的腰。  
“我完蛋了，Shawn，你帮我挑的衬衫被我熨糊了。现在我穿哪件都不好看，那件西装就只配这个颜色的衬衫。对不起对不起。”  
“嗨，看看我手里拿的是什么？”说着，多伦多男孩有些得意地晃了晃自己身后藏好的衣挂：那上面挂的是和Charlie弄坏那件一模一样的衬衫。

“老天，定制的衬衫你都能变出备份来？你把它克隆了吗？”  
“当然不，买的时候我就偷偷多买了一件。”  
没等Shawn把话说完，Charlie就立刻抢走了他手里的衬衫，飞快套在身上，系好所有的扣子，又把衣摆塞进裤沿。  
“慢点、慢点，还有一个多小时呢。”  
“听起来你不着急和我结婚？”  
“着急，”Shawn把他一把拽过来揽在怀里，一只手摸着他脑后理得整齐的短发，“急疯我了。”

“知道我为什么买了两件吗？因为我原本打算今天晚上把你之前那件撕坏。”男孩贴在Charlie耳边小声说道。  
“那我不要衣服了。这件也给你撕。”  
“或者我用嘴帮你解开脱下来。”  
“你快出去吧，”Charlie轻轻推搡他一下，“不然我没法好好换衣服了。”

媒体们多想给这个画面拍一张照片。它肯定会占据每个社交软件的头条趋势。但是这个婚礼早已经被隔离在镜头之外。  
“你们早晚会看到那个场景，我们仅仅是希望这一天只属于彼此。”

鲜花。蓝天。老朋友们说笑的声音。站在草地另一侧，和妈妈挽着手，Charlie的耳朵里吸收不进任何声音，只觉得心跳震得耳膜嗡嗡作响。  
笔直的走道对面，Karen的身边站着Shawn Mendes。  
他不再担心自己的领结有没有歪掉，也不再考虑那个翻糖蛋糕如果吃不光应该怎么带走。他甚至没那么在乎自己在今天的照片里有没有哭得鼻尖发红。

我要和他结婚了。这是他能够想到的、唯一的事情。  
我将要喊Karen妈妈。他会叫我husband。  
我们的手上会永远带着对方准备的戒指。在无名指上。

他走向他。

“Charlie Puth，第一次见到你的时候，我以为你是因为讨厌我才跑开的。你是我见过最勇敢、最坚定、最可爱的人。没有任何挡在道路上的困难能拦住你做一件事。唯一一次你向生活妥协是因为怕我受到伤害。”

“我爱你。我爱你说的每一句话，唱的每一首歌。不在你身边的每一分每一秒我都没法控制自己一直……一直想着你，”Shawn用力吸气，不让自己的声线颤抖得太厉害，“你是我生命里最重要的人。我发誓这辈子只爱你一个人，保护你，支持你的全部梦想和决定，给你一个随时可以回来的家。”

“Shawn Mendes，刚见到你的时候我他妈以为你是个超人，”Charlie说完这句，全场所有人都笑起来，“你让我的高中生活从一团糟变成了我最喜欢的回忆。谢谢你一直在我身边，无论多难都竭尽全力把我挡在身后。”

“我做过一个噩梦，梦见你在一个大房子里找不到我，我以为你会放弃了，像那次我和你分开一样。但是你没有。”新泽西的歌手语气冷静，笑容满面，眼泪却已经流到了下巴，他拉起对面男孩文着燕子的手，“现在你找到我了。”

“我再也不会走了。”

“根据加州赋予我的权力，带着所有家人和朋友的祝福，我宣布你们结为合法伴侣。你们可以亲吻新郎了。”

像是十七岁在跌跌撞撞的剧院门口一样，Charlie歪头笑着揪住对面男孩的领带，对方则扶住他的腰背摩挲两下，然后他们闭上眼，毫不犹豫吻下去，在加利福尼亚最温热的阳光之下。  
在所有人的欢呼、口哨和叫好声里。

他们经历了太多苦难，却也只是长大的一种方式。每个人都或多或少走过这条路。他们曾经藏着秘密，却不管不顾冒失地闯进彼此的生活，直到在另一片土壤生根，再也无法抽离。  
他们有时依然是落水狗。  
额头上粘着叶子，发梢滴着水，身上的球衣皱巴巴贴着皮肤，脸上蹭了潮湿的泥巴。一片令人难以置信的湿泞中间，他们依旧牵着手。  
于是无论发生什么，他们都有信心度过难关。

生活有时候很复杂，它可以变得很艰难。  
但如果你愿意仔细去寻找，希望仍旧随处可见：  
它藏在孩子们的欢声笑语中，藏在歌曲的副歌和旋律，藏在你爱的人熠熠生辉的瞳孔里。

如果你足够幸运。  
如果你是这个星球上最幸运的人——

你爱的人同样选择爱你。


End file.
